The Fight
by nerdygirl123456
Summary: What will Lucy do when she finds out she has a deadly disease? She must fight to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so this is a new fanfic I thought of, it's more modern, but still has magic. Hope you enjoy, follow and review.**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Natsu was off on a job and her cousin Laxus came and picked up Nash this morning and took him to the guild. Laxus was very protective of her, they had basically grew up together. His mom and her mom were sisters, but they were both dead. When Lucy ran away from home at 14 she came to Magnolia and moved in with Laxus and his grandfather Makarov. Makarov was like a father to Lucy. Laxus looked a little like Lucy, he was tall with spiky blond hair. He came over sometimes, Nash loved playing with Laxus. Nash was seven months old. In normal circumstances, Levy would of kept Nash for two nights and she would be with Natsu, but these circumstances weren't normal. Lucy had been feeling tired, having major headaches, her gums bled when she brushed her teeth and she had been losing weight for the last month, but she didn't think anything was wrong until 2 nights ago. The night before Natsu left, she was in the bathroom and out of nowhere her nose started bleeding. Natsu came in and blew a gasket he insisted she go to the doctor, so she made an appointment, she was probably coming down with the flu. So that's how she got here, to the doctor's office. She would have went to Porlyusica, but she didn't want to see anyone. Right then Dr. Slater came in, "OK Mrs. Dragneel, I've looked at your tests." Dr. Slater was a tall man with black hair, he looked really serious.

When she got there the nurses drew her blood and took her urine. "I don't know how to say this, but your blood test came back irregular." The doctor said.

"Irregular?" She asked.

"From what I can tell it looks like you have aml." He said.

"Whats aml?" She asked worriedly.

"Acute myeloid leukemia." He said.

Lucy looked at the doctor in disbelief. This couldn't be right. "Are you sure? Maybe you lo-"

Dr. Slater interrupted, "Mrs. Dragneel, this may come at a shock, but I'm 99.9% sure that you have aml. I'm going to call a colleague of mine, Dr. Martha Resnik, she specializes in helping people with leukemia. I'll have her office call you and let you know when the appointment will be. She can give you more information on the disease and how bad your condition is. Now I'm going to go into the other room to get you some paperwork on aml and a print out of my diagnosis." said the doctor as he walked out of the room.

As soon as she heard the door close she lost it, tears came out of nowhere. What was she going to do? How would she tell the guild? How would she tell Natsu? Or Laxus? Or Levy? What about Nash? Would he have to grow up without a mother like she did? Lucy didn't want to die. She wasn't going to let this stop her, people have beat cancer before and she wasn't going down without a fight!

Dr. Slater came back in and handed her a folder and began writing onto a small tablet, "Mrs. Dragneel, I'm going to prescribe you two medications, one is a pain killer for the headaches, the second is an iron pill. Good luck Mrs. Dragneel." He handed her two small pieces of paper then walked out of the room. So Lucy walked out of the office and got in her car, she sat there thinking. She stuffed the folder into the glove compartment She guessed she should call Laxus, since he had Nash.

So she dialed the number and he picked up on the second ring, she could hear the noise of the guild in the background, "Hey Lucy, whats up? How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Fine Laxus, I was wondering if you could keep Nash for the rest of the day, I've got some errands to run?" She asked.

"Sure Lucy, oh, and Natsu called me and told me to tell you he will be home tonight." Laxus said.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go by-" she began.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu also asked me to keep Nash for the night and he invited me and Mira over for dinner." Laxus said.

"He WHAT! Why didn't he call me! Ugh ok I'll see you and Mira at dinner. Bye Laxus." She said.

"Bye Lucy." He said.

The next thing she did was to call Natsu, he picked up immediately. "Hey Luce, -"

"NATSU! WHY DID YOU INVITE LAXUS AND MIRA OVER WITHOUT TALKING TO ME FIRST? ALSO WHY DID YOU ASK HIM TO KEEP NASH TONIGHT?" She screamed.

"LUCY calm down, I just thought having Laxus over might make you feel better and that you might like it if the two of us had some ALONE TIME, but if you don't want them coming over I will call Laxus and tell him not-"

"That's so sweet, Natsu," she interrupted, "it will be good to have Laxus over and some us time but next time ask me before you invite anyone over." she said.

"Ok Luce, so how was the doctor?" He asked.

What should she do tell the truth? Lie? "It was ok Natsu." she said.

"Well what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"He doesn't know." She lied. "He's going to send me to another doctor, who might be able to find out what's wrong." She hated to lie to him, but lying was easier than telling him the truth. It would break his heart. Plus after seeing another doctor, she would have more information.

"Ok, so when do you go?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, the doctor is going to call for me." She replied.

"Ok well let me know when you find out." He said.

"I will Natsu. Bye!" She said.

The first place Lucy went was the drugstore to get her prescriptions filled. Then she decided to go to the grocery store. Just as she walked into the store her phone rang, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Lucy Dragneel?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes this is, who is wanting to know?" She questioned.

"This is Dr. Resnik's office, an appointment has been set up for you tomorrow at 3 pm. Can you confirm that you will be at this appointment?"

Wow Lucy didn't expect an appointment this soon. "Yes, but where is your office located?" She questioned.

"Onibus. Now Mrs. Dragneel, Dr. Resnik also needs you to have two tests performed tomorrow before the appointment. You are to report to the Onibus Regional Hospital at 1 pm in the cancer research ward on the third floor." said the voice.

"What kind of tests?" Asked Lucy.

"A bone marrow aspiration and a bone marrow biopsy. You also cannot drive after the test." answered the voice.

"I can't drive!"

"No you can't see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you then." Onibus was an hour from here. She would have to take someone with he, but who?

Lucy picked up the things she would need for dinner and headed home.

As soon as Lucy got home she took out her phone and called Levy. "Hi Lu" Levy said.

"Hey Levy, you want to come over this afternoon?"

"Sure Lucy. See you soon."

Ten minutes later there was knock on the door and their stood Levy Redfox, her best friend. "Hey Levy, come in."

The two girls sat down on the couch and Lucy took the folder from the doctor from under the couch and through it on the table in front of the couch. Then she went to the restroom. She couldn't tell Levy herself, but Levy was naturally curious, she would open the folder. When she got back Levy was staring at her the folder opened and one paper slightly moved. "Lu, is this.. T-true?"

Lucy nodded as she sat back down and Levy hugged her with tears in both their eyes.

"Levy I need you to go with me to Onibus tomorrow, I have an appointment with a specialist and their going to do some tests before the appointment that won't allow me to drive."

"Sure Lu anything you need. When are you gonna tell Natsu?" She asked.

"After the appointment tomorrow," she answered.

"Lucy, you're one of the bravest people I know. You're going to make it out of this."

"I hope you're right Levy."

"I've got to go Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow." Levy said as she hugged Lucy then left.

 **[Later that day]**

Lucy was in the kitchen, setting the table when she heard the door open. "Hey Luce! I'm home" Natsu called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu" she said.

"Mmmm, ranch chicken and mashed potatoes. It looks good." He said.

"Thanks Natsu" she said. Then she heard a knock on the door and she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Laxus! Come on in!" said Lucy. So Laxus and his fiance Mira came in. Mira was holding Nash, who immediately reached for Lucy. She took him into her arms and walked into the kitchen, she set Nash in his high chair and walked over to the cabinet. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a jar of baby food, steamed carrots. Nash liked that one. She poured it into a bowl and sat down between Natsu and her son, on the other side of Nash was Laxus and beside him was Mira. They ate had a wonderful conversation, but soon two hours had passed. The dishes had been washed, Nash was dressed for bed. Lucy gave Nash a big kiss, so did Natsu and then Mira, Laxus, and Nash were gone.

"So Luce, did you hear from that doctor?" Natsu asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yes, I have an appointment at 3 pm tomorrow in Onibus." She said.

"ONIBUS! That's an hour away." He said.

"Yea Natsu, but didn't let me finish before my appointment, they want to do some tests. I'm scheduled to be at Onibus Regional Hospital at 1 pm. Levy is going to go with me because I won't be able to drive after the tests. Levy is going to pick me up at 11:30 tomorrow." she said.

"You know maybe I should go with you instead of Levy." He said.

She couldn't let him go then he would know. "No Natsu, I'm fine probably just got something minor that's unknown. Plus you can't drive a car." She giggled.

"Ok well I guess, me and Nash will spend the day together." Natsu said.

She smiled. She turned back towards the TV and Natsu reached up and pulled her close to him, then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu." Then they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just to let you know I haven't forgotten this story, but I will only update this story once a week. The reason is because it takes a lot of research, hope y'all understand and review and follow. Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Natsu and Nash left at 9 to go to the park, Natsu wished her luck. Levy was there at 11:30 and they didn't talk much on the way, they did stop for lunch though. When they got there it was 12:45 and Lucy and Levy went to the third floor. They followed the signs and found the cancer research ward at 12:55. The hallway from the elevator to the ward was short and had three doors, two on the left one on the right, but it opened into a waiting room. On the right wall looking into the waiting room was a reception desk. There was also a door at the end of the same wall. "It will be ok." said Levy as Lucy approached the desk.

"Hi my name is Lucy Dragneel I'm supposed to be having a test done here." said Lucy to the lady at the desk.

Lucy looked closely at her, she was short, had big circular framed wire glasses, her gray hair was piled into a stringy bun atop her head. She was old and fat, the name on her desk said Gladice. She typed something into her computer then she looked at Lucy and spoke in a raspy voice, "Go have a seat they will call you soon."

Lucy set down next to Levy and waited five minutes, then a tall brown haired man appeared at the door and called her name. She gave Levy a brave smile then followed him down a narrow hallway into a room with a bed and a table, full of medical instruments. There was a hospital gown lying on the bed. "Please change into the gown and I'll be back in 5 minutes." Said the man.

Lucy changed into the gown and sat on the bed. The man came back in, "I'm Dr. Davis, and I will be performing your tests. Today we will be doing a bone marrow aspiration and a bone marrow biopsy, all I'm going to do is insert some needles into your skin and take out some bone marrow and tissue from your lower hip. Now let's check your blood pressure and heart rate." He stuck a pulse oximeter on her finger and a blood pressure cuff on her arm. He checked them then took them off, wrote something down on a piece of paper and said, "Please lay on your stomach or sit on your side and we will begin."

Lucy laid on her stomach and the doctor fixed the gown, then she felt him rub her hip with some kind of cleaning wipe. Then he warned her he was about to numb it and it might sting, it did. Then he told her he was about to get the bone marrow. She felt him cut the skin then she felt a needle go in then slight pain. "Ok Mrs. Dragneel, almost done." She felt a sharp pain as he pushed a bigger needle into the skin. She wanted to scream as he pushed deeper, but she bit her lip instead and soon she could could feel him move the needle and push on the spot with a bandage. "Very good, Mrs. Dragneel. All done." She sat up as he continued. "Now you know you are not to drive or do anything strenuous. I will get you a paper to sign then you are free to go." She signed the paperwork for discharge saying she wasn't staying then went to Levy in the waiting room.

"Come on Levy let's go" she said.

"You ok?" Levy asked when they got in the car.

"Yea, just in a little pain. It's only 2 let's drive around Onibus." She suggested.

"Ok" Levy said and turned on the radio. They jammed in the car driving around until 2:45 when they drove back to the hospital, but this time they kept going they drove to a little building behind the hospital with a sign that said, Dr. Martha Resnik. It was 2:53 when they walked in the door. It was quiet and not many people there the waiting room was small and the room was a square. If you stood in the middle and looked back there was the door, turn to the right, a reception desk the front, a door to the bathroom and a TV on the wall, the left wall had one door. She walked to the reception desk signed her name and the receptionist handed her a packet. She filled out the packet and handed it back. A few minutes later a nurse with purple hair appeared at the left door and called her name, she got up and followed her. Levy almost stayed in the waiting room, but Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room at the last minute. Levy sat in a chair and Lucy sat on the bed. The nurse checked all her vitals and left the room saying, "Dr. Resnik will see you shortly."

Levy looked at her and said, "Why did you drag me back here?"

"Because I need you Levy I'm scared." Her eyes began to water.

"It's ok Lucy." Levy said she started to get up but the door began to open. Lucy quickly wiped her eyes, then looked as Dr. Resnik shut the door.

She was tall and dark-skinned, she had long straight black hair and brown eyes. Her face was slender and she was skinny. "Hi I'm Dr. Resnik, you must be Lucy Dragneel." She said looking at Lucy. Lucy nodded.

Then the doctor looked at Levy, "This is my best friend, Levy Redfox."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Redfox." Said Dr. Resick as she shook Levy's hand.

"Ok Mrs. Dragneel let's get to business. Do you know what Acute Myeloid Leukemia is?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well Mrs. Dragneel Acute Myeloid Leukemia or aml occurs when primitive blood-forming cells called myeloblasts reproduce without developing into normal blood cells. Immature myeloblasts crowd the bone marrow and interfere with the production of normal blood cells. This leads to anemia, a condition in which a person does not have enough red blood cells. It can also lead to bleeding and bruising (due to a lack of blood platelets, which help the blood to clot) and frequent infections (due to a lack of protective white blood cells). Now after reviewing all your tests I can certify that you have aml. Now aml doesn't depend on how far the disease has advanced but on the person's condition. With acute myeloid leukemia, treatment generally depends on the person's age and overall health. It also depends on your blood cell counts. Now your case is pretty serious, and from my expert opinion, without any treatment you will die in less than a year, but with treatment, I know we can beat this. I want to start you on chemotherapy. Now I know you live in Magnolia and I have patients in Magnolia, I usually visit once a week. Now I'm going to contact Dr. Landers, he works at Magnolia General Hospital. He oversees the care of all my patients that live in Magnolia. You are to meet with him Monday at 9 am in the Cancer Treatment Facility. Do you either of you have any questions?"

"How will chemotherapy affect me?" Lucy asked.

"Well you will lose your hair and it can make you vomit and feel weak." Said the doctor.

"Will I start treatment Monday?"

"No, you will have a consultation about the treatment first. And you will start treatment on Wednesday."

"How much will this cost? I don't have insurance." Lucy said.

"Around $50,000" said the doctor sadly.

Lucy didn't have any other questions and neither did Levy so they went home. They were five minutes from her house when Levy broke the silence. "If there's anything you need Lu, don't hesitate to call me, I'll keep Nash as much as you need to help you and Natsu out. Also if you need money for anything-"

"Levy I appreciate the offer, but me and Natsu will deal with the money. We don't want handouts and I'll let you know if we need you to keep Nash." said Lucy as Levy pulled into the driveway. She leaned over and hugged Levy then got out of the car and walked inside with the paperwork in her hand.

It was 6:30, Natsu was on the couch. "Hey Luce" he said as she walked in.

"Where's Nash?" She asked.

"In bed. Now come sit down and tell me what the doctor said." She set the papers on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle from Natsu's emergency stash. He didn't drink at home often, but sometimes it calmed him.

She handed him the beer as she sat down on the couch. "You're going to need that," she said.

"Is it that bad?" He asked. Now he looked scared.

She sat cross legged on the couch and faced him. "Natsu the doctor said I have aml." She said.

"Whats aml?" He asked.

She looked away, "it stands for acute myeloid leukemia."

She turned back and Natsu look terrified he put the beer down because his hand was shaking so bad.

 ***Natsu's pov***

Natsu wished this was a dream, he was going to wake up and this was over. It didn't work, Lucy the love of his life might die. He wished it was him, not her. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded, "that's the paperwork on the table, if I take treatment I have an 80% chance, but if not I have a 20% of living."

"Then you're taking treatment!" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu I wasn't finished, I don't have insurance, it's going to cost around $50,000 for treatment!" She said.

"Well… we will find the money, I'll take more jobs, look into getting you insurance, but I can't lose you Lucy." He was crying now, he never cried, but the thought of losing her forever terrified him. "I need you, Nash needs you, the guild needs you, we all need you." He said and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. It wasn't going to be easy.

"But Natsu, what about the bills? We can barely pay the mortgage." said Lucy.

"I know, but you have to get treatment, NOTHING is more important to me than you and Nash. Even if we can't pay the bills and we lose everything, we will get through it." said Natsu

"But what if we lose the house?"

"Then we lose the house! We have great friends, we will move in with someone. Stay at the guild, we will be ok."

"We can't afford insurance, that's why I got rid of mine so Nash could have insurance." said Lucy.

He pulled back and held her where she was looking directly at him. "We will go to the bank tomorrow and try to get a loan, but we will pay for it, ok."

"Natsu, I don't wanna die." She fell into his arms and cried. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

Then he held her back where she was looking at him, and said, "Lucy you're not gonna die and I'll be there every step of the way. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on ok, so just trust me you will make it through this, we both will."

 **She nodded and fell back into his arms, he held her as she cried. Her heart was breaking and he hoped he had the strength to glue it back together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys so I got a pm a from someone who wanted me to post more frequent on this story and I was wondering if anyone else felt this way too. If enough of you review or pm about posting more often I will start updating twice a week, just let me know. Now enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Lucy walked into the guild with Natsu. She was holding Nash in her arms. She spotted Laxus on the other side of the room and motioned for him to come over. She sat down at the bar as Natsu took Nash over to Levy, Laxus sat down, "whats up Lucy."

"Not much Laxus. I um I got my results from the doctor yesterday."

"OK what is it?" He asked.

"Acute myeloid leukemia." she whispered so no one but him could hear

Laxus looked surprised, "leu-kemia".

He got up from the bar and walked outside the guild and sat down on the ground, she did the same. He looked like he was going to cry. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"I have to have treatment, it could save me. The problem is I don't have insurance because me and Natsu can't afford insurance for me now that we have Nash. We can only afford his insurance. So me and Natsu can't afford my treatments."

"How much is it?" Asked Laxus.

"$50,000 if my dad hadn't spent all the Heartfilia fortune before he died, I might have been able to afford it. Natsu and I are gonna go to the bank and see about a loan."

"Hey maybe I can help, I can pay for your insurance, I mean I am an S-class wizard." He said.

"Laxus…. We don't want handouts." She said.

"It's not a handout Lucy, it's a gift. Let me help, I'm family; we are basically brother and sister, I don't wanna lose you. Let me buy you some insurance so you can afford the treatments." He begged.

"Laxus… I don't know, I'll have to ask Natsu. And what about you and Mira, a wedding costs a lot."

"Lucy $300 per month is not gonna hurt my almost fully paid for wedding." He said just as Natsu walked outside.

"I heard you two, I think Laxus's gift is worth accepting." Said Natsu.

"OK Laxus, thank you" she said as she hugged him with tears running down her face.

"Anything for you Lucy." He said and hugged her back.

 ***Natsu's pov***

Natsu didn't want to accept money from Laxus, but he didn't have any other options, he couldn't lose Lucy. Lucy walked back inside and Natsu walked over to Laxus, "Thanks man I don't like accepting help, but we don't have many other options." said Natsu.

"Yeah I know, but I'm glad to help." he said. They both walked inside and Lucy came up to him.

"I wanna tell the rest of the guild, we are a family, they should know, before I start treatment Wednesday." She said.

"Ok, let's go talk to Gramps." said Natsu.

The two of them walked to Gramps office and Natsu knocked on the door. "Come in," said Gramps.

"Natsu, Lucy, what is it?" said Makarov.

"Um Gramps I found out from the doctor that I have Acute myeloid Leukemia." said Lucy.

Gramps gasped, then said "Well this is very sad, child. The guild will support you in anyway possible."

"Gramps, Lucy wants the rest of the guild to know, can you help us tell them?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Natsu," said Gramps as he got up and walked out of his office and onto the balcony.

"CHILDREN!" screamed Gramps.

Most everyone looked up and the guild got so quiet it was eerie. Cana, Mira and Laxus stood around the guild, Wakaba and Macao sat at a table, Erza sat a table eating strawberry cake, Gray was trying to get Juvia to leave him alone, Gajeel and Levy sat side by side Levy holding his smiling son, Elfman and Evergreen were arguing, Bixlow was talking to Lisanna, and Wendy and Romeo were at a table talking. Lucy stepped up to the ledge and looked down at our friends, "Everyone I-I have some n-news," by this time tears were starting to run down her cheeks. She looked at Natsu and mouthed "I can't do this". He walked over to her and wiped the tears from her eyes then wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She sighed and continued, "I have some news about my health. I found out yesterday that I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia." said Lucy the tears beginning again as she saw the reactions of the guild.

Everyone gasped. Erza dropped her fork. Everyone looked up. Levy was starting to cry and Gajeel put his arm around her; Wendy started to cry and Romeo sat down beside her looking sad. Gray fell off the table and Juvia stopped trying to annoy him, Cana put her drink down, Laxus just looked at them sad and Mira had tears in her eyes. Nash broke the silence by crying and Lucy started to walk down from the balcony to him.

 ***Lucy's pov***

As I walked down the balcony and towards, Nash everyone stared at I got to Nash, Levy handed him to me and he grabbed a bottle from his diaper bag that was laying on the floor and began to feed him. Gray was the first person to walk up to me, "Lucy, I want you and Natsu to know I'm here if you need anything, even if it's just someone to talk to call me. If Natsu needs some extra money, but doesn't wanna go on a job alone, I'll go. Just let me know." She had just set Nash down into his car seat when Gray wrapped her into a hug, she hugged him back. She couldn't believe he promised to help Natsu without calling him flame brain or hot head. Juvia stood beside him, you wouldn't guess it by just looking at them, but they are married and care about each other a lot. Even though, Juvia gets on Gray's nerves a lot. She came and gave Lucy a hug and told her to call if she needed anything.

Everyone said mostly the same things, but some stood out. Erza came up to her after Gray and said, "Lucy I'm sorry you have to go through this. If I could I would go through it for you, I think anyone would, but I will be there whenever need me. If it's to go to appointments with you because Natsu is on a job or help cleaning house or a babysitter or you just need a friend. Call me no matter what time it is, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Erza," and she hugged her close friend.

Next was Wendy who walked up with Romeo, she had tear stains on her cheeks and was leaning on him a little, "Lucy, I will help as much as I can, maybe I can make the treatments a little easier to take with my magic and everything. I'll help any way I can."

"Thanks Wendy." Then Romeo said he would do anything to help and walked off after Wendy smothered her with a hug.

Cana was one of the last ones to walk up to her, but when she did she sat down right beside Lucy and then looked at her. "Lucy, I maybe a drunk, but if I can do anything to help you let me know. You're one of my closest friends, I mean you were the first one I told about Gildarts."

Cana had tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged Lucy and walked back to the bar.

Natsu was standing by the bar and had lots of people around him. She had such a supportive guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I haven't heard from anyone about me posting more frequent so I will continue to post once a week. Also I want to go ahead and let you know this chapter has a bit of heavy reading in it about the cancer treatment, so just bear with me. Now** **enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Monday was here, Laxus had helped her get insurance Friday and it started today. Natsu said she probably shouldn't drive, so Gray picked them up and dropped them off. She couldn't believe he didn't pick on Natsu the whole way there. Laxus did want to do it, but he left off on a job that was requested for him and Levy wasn't feeling well, but she knew why. That was her best friend and she had told her the good news yesterday, Levy was gonna have a child. Lucy was happy for her friend, but she was absolutely terrified for her future. Mira picked up Nash this morning. When she had first gotten here they had taken her down to the lab to have her blood drawn, an ultrasound on her heart, and to get a urine sample. Natsu hadn't been able to go with her, but now he sat in a chair beside her in this cold, waiting room. Suddenly, she felt something warm grab her hand and looked down to see Natsu's hand intertwined in hers. Suddenly, a man appeared at the far end of the waiting room, "Lucy Dragneel," he said.

She got up and walked hand-and-hand to the with Natsu, she knew she should probably let his hand go, but it was so warm and just him holding her hand made her feel better. The man led them down a long white hall and then opened the fifth door on the right and guided them inside. "Dr. Landers will be with you shortly," said the man as he shut the door. Lucy sat in the bed and stared into space.

"Luce," said Natsu. She looked at him, he was sitting a chair next to the bed. "You're going to be ok, this is just a consultation meeting anyways." He said. He walked over and sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Yea," she said as the door opened and a tall man walked in. He was tall and looked about 50 years old. His hair was starting to turn from a light brown to a light gray color and he wore a white lab coat.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Lucy Dragneel," he said as he walked over and shook Lucy's hand that wasn't being held by Natsu. The doctor then looked at Natsu, "And you must be Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes sir, I'm Natsu." The doctor shook Natsu's hand then began to introduce himself.

"Well, I'm Dr. Michael Landers and I will be over your cancer treatments under the direction of Dr. Resnik." Said the doctor. "Now after examining all your tests you are healthy enough to be treated through chemotherapy." He continued. "Now do you know what chemotherapy is?" Asked Dr. Landers.

She shook her head. Dr. Landers then said, "Chemotherapy is the treatment of disease by the use of chemical substances, especially the treatment of cancer by cytotoxic and other drugs." Said the doctor. "Now let me tell you about the treatment you will undergo. Now for aml chemotherapy treatment is divided into 2 phases. The first phase is called induction. This first part of treatment is aimed at getting rid of as many leukemia cells as possible. In younger patients, such as yourself, induction often involves treatment with 2 chemo drugs, cytarabine (ara-C) and an anthracycline drug such as daunorubicin (daunomycin) or idarubicin. Sometimes a third drug, cladribine (Leustatin, 2-CdA), is given as well. Now one name for a course of chemo is 7+3. This means you will receive cytarabine for 7 days then be given daunorubicin for 3 days. The chemo will be given in the hospital and will be given through a vein in your arm, we will use a needle to insert a catheter and for one week you will receive 3 to 4 hour treatments daily. Now let me tell you about the chemo drugs you will be given, cytarabine is an antimetabolite. _Antimetabolites_ interfere with DNA and RNA growth by substituting for the normal building blocks of RNA and DNA. These agents damage cells during the phase when the cell's chromosomes are being copied. Now daunorubicin is a type of antibiotic called an anthracycline. Now these drugs are not like the antibiotics used to treat infections. They work by changing the DNA inside cancer cells to keep them from growing and multiplying. Anthracyclines are antitumor antibiotics that interfere with enzymes involved in copying DNA during the cell cycle. Induction destroys most of the normal bone marrow cells as well as the leukemia cells. Most patients develop dangerously low blood counts at this time, and may be very ill. Most patients need antibiotics and blood product transfusions. Drugs to raise white blood cell counts may also be used. Blood counts tend to stay low for a few weeks. So for one to two weeks after treatment you will stay in the hospital, so you can be monitored. About 1 or 2 weeks after chemo is done, myself or Dr. Resnik will check a bone marrow biopsy. It should show few bone marrow cells ( _hypocellular_ bone marrow) and only a small portion of blasts. If the biopsy shows that there are still leukemia cells in the bone marrow, more chemo may be given. Sometimes a stem cell transplant is recommended at this point. If it isn't clear on the bone marrow biopsy whether the leukemia is still there, another bone marrow biopsy may be done again in about a week. Over the next few weeks, normal bone marrow cells will return and start making new blood cells. Myself or Dr. Resnik may check other bone marrow biopsies during this time. When the blood cell counts recover, myself or Dr. Resnik will again check cells in a bone marrow sample to see if the leukemia is in remission (blasts make up no more than 5% of the bone marrow). Remission induction usually does not destroy all the leukemia cells, and a small number often remain. Without consolidation treatment, the leukemia is likely to return within several months. So the next phase is consolidation or post-remission therapy. Induction is considered successful if remission is achieved. Further treatment is then given to try to destroy any remaining leukemia cells and help prevent a relapse. This is called _consolidation_. Consolidation chemo differs from induction therapy in that usually only cytarabine is used. The drug is given at very high doses, typically over 5 days. This is repeated about every 4 weeks, usually for a total of 3 or 4 cycles. Now after induction if there are still leukemia cells you may be given a stem cell transplant, but I'm not going to explain that unless you need it. A third phase called maintenance involves giving a low dose of chemo for months or years after consolidation is finished. This is often used for the M3 subtype of AML (also known as _acute promyelocytic leukemia_ , or APL), but it is rarely used for other types of AML. Which means you won't have a third phase, but I wanted to let you know that there was a third phase. Now there is an 80% chance that after induction you will go into remission, receive consolidation and be fine. Now do you have any questions?"

Lucy sat there for a moment just taking in all the things the doctor had said it was a lot to take in. "Will I have any side effects from the chemo?" She asked.

"Well most likely you will, but not everyone gets side effects. The most common side effects are: hair loss, mouth sores, loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting, and diarrhea or constipation. Chemo drugs also affect the normal cells in bone marrow, which can cause lowering of blood cell counts in AML patients. This can lead to: increased risk of infections (from having too few normal white blood cells), easy bruising or bleeding (from having too few blood platelets), and fatigue (from having too few red blood cells). I will also advise you to stay away from anyone who is sick and to avoid large crowds once you start chemo, because you will be at increased risk of catching an illness due to the fact that chemo will weaken your immune system and if you got sick it would be much worse on you." Answered the doctor. "Do you have any other questions?" Asked Dr. Landers.

"Yes, one more, I have a 7 month old son, will he be able to visit me here in the hospital?" Asked Lucy.

"Well, I don't usually recommend that people bring small children for visits, but because he's your son I'm not going to agree or disagree. I will say this, children get sick often and are very germy, so if he does come, I recommend that whoever brings him, cleans any visible areas of his skin with antibacterial wipes. Like just wipe his face, arms, legs, hands, and feet. And make sure he is healthy." Said the doctor. "Now are there anymore questions?"

They both shook their heads and he turned around and picked up a folder full of papers and handed it to her, "This is a printout of everything I've told you today now you will start treatment on Wednesday. I recommend you eat a light meal before coming on Wednesday. You will need to be here at 8 am. Also, due to the severity of your aml, as I said earlier you will be hospitalized for the whole chemo process. You might be able to go home after treatment if you don't need any antibiotics or blood transfusions after chemo. So I suggest you pack a bag of clothes for at least a week and a half stay. Alright, I will see you on Wednesday, Mrs. Dragneel." Then Dr. Landers exited the room. Lucy was still holding Natsu's hand, neither said anything as they walked hand-in-hand out of the treatment facility. They sat down on a bench and Natsu looked over at her and said, "I'm gonna call Gray for a ride. Where do you want to go? Home or the guild?" He asked.

"I'm starting to get a headache so let's just go home." She said.

Natsu took out his phone and dialed the number, he put the phone on speaker, plugged in a pair of earphones and handed her one just as Gray picked up the phone, "Hello"

"Hey, ice princess, we need a ride back to our house." Said Natsu.

"You're not coming to the guild flame brain?" Questioned Gray.

"No, Lucy has a headache and she wants to go home." Answered Natsu.

"Yea, that makes sense this place will give anyone a headache." He answered. "Ok I'll be there soon. Do you want me to bring Nash?"

Natsu looked over at Lucy and she shook her head. "No, just tell Mira to bring him home later this afternoon probably around 3, Lucy's headache should have eased off by then." Said Natsu.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Said Gray.

Natsu hung up the phone and put his earbuds away and then looked at Lucy, "What do you think about what the doctor said.?" It was a lot of information, she didn't know what to think, but she figured, she would be ok.

"It was a lot to take in, but I think I'll be alright."

 ***Natsu's pov***

Lucy fell asleep on the way home, so Natsu carried her up to bed. Mira brought some chicken noodle soup for them to have as dinner when she came to drop Nash off. He fed Nash some baby food for supper and then he put Nash to bed and went to check on Lucy. He got some of the soup and carried it to their room. Lucy was sitting up in the bed, "Mira brought soup," he said. She giggled as he handed her the soup.

"Nash in bed?" She asked.

He nodded. "When did you wake up?"

"About an 2 hours ago, but I didn't feel like getting up so I just sat here and read the paperwork from the doctor." She said as she took a bite of soup. "Mmmmm, this soup is good." She said.

"Good, mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head as he climbed onto the bed. When Lucy finished her soup he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. They just laid there watching TV and enjoying being with one another. Natsu didn't know what was gonna happen, but right now he wasn't going to worry about it.

 ** _ **I wanna give credit to the American cancer society, which is where I got most of the information in this chapter about cancer treatment.**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry, this chapter is so short I've really been busy with school. I will try to write more next week.**

 **Chapter 5**

 ***Lucy's Pov***

Natsu and I are sitting down at our kitchen table, "OK Luce so I know I'm gonna stay with you every night at the hospital except Friday and Saturday because I'm going on a job with Gray and Tuesday I'm going to take care of Nash to give Mira a break." Said Natsu. They were planning out a schedule for when Lucy was in the hospital. Mira had volunteered to keep Nash the entire time, Lucy was grateful.

"That sounds good Natsu." She replied.

"I wasn't finished Luce, I don't want you to have to be alone for over a few hours while you're at the hospital in case you need someone. So on Friday and Saturday Erza is gonna come to the hospital and stay with you and Tuesday Laxus is gonna come."

"You really thought of everything." She said.

"Yep, all I want you to worry about is getting better." He said.

"Ok, Natsu."

"Now come on let's go down to the guild." He said. Mira had picked up Nash an hour ago to take him to the guild till Natsu and Lucy got there.

Lucy grabbed her purse and they headed to the guild. Lucy just wanted to have a good time today, because for the next week and a half or more she would be in a hospital. When they got here, Mira was at the bar cooking as usual and Laxus was sitting in one of the stools holding Nash. Nash has been babbling a lot more lately Lucy and Natsu had been trying to get him to say "mama" or "dada" with no luck. At the moment Nash was squirming in Laxus's arms and when he saw Lucy he immediately reached for her. Lucy immediately walked over and scooped him up in her arms. Then walked over to a table and let him sit on top of it. Nash could sit up on his own. Natsu came and sat beside Lucy. Nash began to babble and giggle as he sat there looking at them. "Ga-ga…. la-la…. li-li…. ma-ma…. ta-ta…."

"Did he just say mama," I asked.

"I don't know," said Natsu.

Lucy looked at her son and said, "Nash, say ma-ma." She over-pronounced the word.

"Ma-ma" He repeated. Natsu frowned, but Lucy smiled. His first word was mama.

Natsu looked at Nash then said, "Hey kid say da-da"

Nash looked at him then said, "ba-ba."

Natsu frowned and then looked at her, "Why won't he say dada, damn it?!"

Nash giggled at Natsu's anger then he got this look of concentration on his face and "damn". He smiled at Natsu looking proud of himself. Natsu just looked flabbergasted.

Lucy glared at Natsu then said, "did he just say what I think he said, Natsu?"

"No" replied Natsu, he was probably thinking he could get out of this.

"Natsu my child just cursed, REPEATING YOU, watch your tongue."

"Sorry Luce."

Just then Levy walked over, "Hey Lu"

"Hey, Levy." Lucy looked over at Natsu and said, "Why don't you take Nash and go see Laxus and mind your language!"

"Ok," he said and picked Nash up off the table and walked away.

"What was all that about?" Questioned Levy.

"Well, Nash said mama today!"

"Oh Lucy that's great, so what's the problem?"

"Well after he said mama, Natsu tried to get him to say dada and failed then he got mad and said 'why won't he say dada, damn it' I guess Nash wanted to make Natsu smile, so he said damn." Explained Lucy.

"Oh my Lord, Natsu should know better than that."

"Yea he should" Agreed Lucy.

"So I told Gajeel," Levy confessed.

"Oh my gosh, so how did it go? Tell me everything."

"So when he got home from his job I had made his favorite dinner and everything. We started to eat and he asked me 'what's wrong shrimp'. I started to panic told him nothing was wrong he said that something was wrong because I was too quiet and I hardly ever cooked his favorite meal because it took a long time. So I started to tell him when I got nauseous and ran to the bathroom. Gajeel followed and held my hair, then he asked me what was wrong and I stood up and opened one of the bathroom drawers and pulled out one of the four tests I took and handed it to him. He looked at it then asked me what it was. I almost slapped him, but instead, I told him if he was that dense then don't even worry about it and started to walk out, but he grabbed my arm. He responded saying he knew it was a pregnancy test but he didn't know why it was positive, then the clues clicked together and he asked if I was pregnant. I said yes he then kissed me and said he was happy."

"Oh, Levy I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Lucy, I'm free tomorrow, so I can drive you and Natsu to the hospital." Said Levy.

"That would be great Lev." Said Lucy.

"You know you're going to live through this." Said Levy.

"I know Lev." Said Lucy.

The rest of the day was just as carefree, she spent time with her friends and family. Then she went home and Natsu cooked dinner. Today was a great day, but she was dreading tomorrow. What did her future hold? She didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please follow, favorite and review! Enjoy guys!**

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Today was the day I ate a muffin for breakfast and then Levy picked me and Natsu up from our house and took us to the guild. I gave Nash a big hug and kissed the top of his head before giving him to Mira and walking out hand-in-hand with Natsu. Our next stop is the hosptal.

"You want me to go with you and Natsu?" Asked Levy.

"No," I said as I got out of the car with mine and Natsu's travel bag.

"Okay, well call me if you need anything." She said.

I nodded and Natsu and I waved goodbye to her. Natsu then snatched the bag off my arm and grabbed my hand as we walked into the Cancer Treatment Facility. We both walked up to the front desk and there sat a blond haired young woman with red rimmed glasses. "Hi, I'm here to check in for my treatment."

"What's your name?" Said the woman.

"Lucy Dragneel."

She typed some stuff into her computer then said, "Take the elevator to the second floor and tell the nurse at the front desk your name and she will get you settled in.."

We walked to the elevator still holding hands and silently rode it to the second floor. When we got there we immediately saw the nurses desk and both walked over to it. We walked up to a tall skinny black haired woman dressed in blue scrubs. I looked at her and said, "I'm Lucy Dragneel and I'm here to check in."

The woman looked down for a second and then motioned for them to follow her. She took us down a long hallway and stopped at one of the rooms on the left. The door had the numbers 211 on them. We followed the nurse into the room. The room is small there is a hallway as you walk in and that is where the door to the bathroom is. There is a bed and near the end is a window on the wall beside it. Laid on the bed was a hospital gown. There is a chair at the end of the bed; a table on the right side of the bed and a chair on the left. The nurse turned to me and said, "Please change into the gown and Dr. Lander's will be in shortly."

I put down my bag and grabbed the gown letting go of Natsu's hand. I walked into the bathroom and changed, when i stepped out Natsu was standing there and he walked toward me and I fell into him.

"I'm here ok. I'm not leaving. I can see that you're scared and I am too, but we have to have faith." He said. I nodded.

"Everything ok? We ready to start?" I turned to see the nurse from the front desk standing at the door.

"Yes mam I was just comforting Lucy." Said Natsu.

"That's good Mr. Dragneel she needs that. Mrs. Dragneel I will be your attending nurse today. You can call me Stephanie. Call me if you need anything. Now me and Stacey are going to check your vitals and put in the catheter."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie." Stacey was tall blonde haired nurse. She walked into the room as I laid down on my hospital bed and Natsu sat down in a chair beside the bed. Stephanie checked my vitals while Stacey used a needle to put a large catheter into the skin on my upper arm. The catheter is a small tube with a plastic thing on it. The plastic goes into the skin.

Just then Dr. Landers walked into the room and the nurses exited the room. "Good morning Mrs. Dragneel, Mr. Dragneel. We will start the cytarabine today. Alright."

I nodded.

"Alright have a good day, Mrs. Dragneel."

Then the nurses came back and had me stand up checking my height and weight. They also took a blood sample from my other arm. One hour later Stephanie walked back in with an IV bag and finished hooking it up. Then they started the treatment. Natsu grabbed my hand as they began the drip. Chemo feels weird. It doesn't really hurt, but it makes you feel heavy and tired and it's a weird kind of sleep. I drifted off into a semi-conscious sleep. This lasted for three hours. I thought about a lot of things while unconscious one was my conversation with my spirits. They all told me they would support me but I couldn't summon them because it would weaken me more and I need my strength. I was grateful to them. Loke even promised to visit the guild more to there for me. When I came back into full consciousness the first thing I felt was Natsu's hand holding on to mine.

"You sleep well?" Asked Natsu.

"Sort of it was a weird kind of sleep." I said.

"Well how do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine right now Natsu." I answered.

"Ok, well i'm going to go downstairs to the cafeteria to the vending machine and get a snack. You want anything?"

I shake my head and he kisses the top of it as he walks out of the room. I roll over and just lay there, I'm about to call Stephanie, but my stomach starts hurting and then I feel nauseous I press the nurse button and start to get up, but I'm not quick enough. I vomit all over the side of the bed just as she walks into the room. "Mrs. Dragneel! Here let me help you."

Stephanie pushed the IV line and helped me into the bathroom and I sit down holding my head over the toilet. She takes a hair tie off her arm and ties my hair up. Then she walks out of the room to go clean up the vomit. I feel someone grab my hair as I start to puke again, but then I hear a charming voice say, "Don't worry I'm here on my own power. " I flushed the toilet and turned around to at Loke.

"Thank you" I say.

Just then I hear, "Luce I- Oh lord who vomited?" Says Natsu.

"Mrs. Dragneel did she's in the bathroom." I heard Stephanie say.

"Well Lucy, I'm leaving you in good hands and remember only call us in emergencies." I nodded just as Natsu came into the bathroom and knelt down beside me.

"You okay Luce? You were fine when I left." He said as he wrapped one arm around me and used the other to hold my hair as I begin dry heave.

When I'm able speak again I say, "yea Natsu I'll be fine. Please help me back to the bed."

Natsu grabbed the IV and I left him support half of me as we walked back to the room. The nurse had sprayed air freshner and the bed looked clean.

Once I was back in bed the nurse walked back in and said, "we can't give you anything for nausea because the medicines will affect the chemo I'm really sorry but if you have to throw up use this." She said handing me a blue throw up bag. Natsu stayed by my side. At the end of the day they made me eat chicken broth, because for some reason I wasn't hungry. I didn't keep it down either later that night I puked up my supper. Natsu held my hair. I didn't sleep well I continued to toss and turn, but at least Natsu was laying there beside me. Then morning came.

I woke up and Natsu wasn't there, but I heard his voice from outside the room. Just then he walked in the room and looked at me, "I got some bad news. Nash is sick he has a fever, he won't stop crying, pulling at his ears and coughing. Mira is taking him to Wendy and she wants me to meet them at the guild."

My little boy is sick and I want to go to him so I interrupt Natsu and say, "go. Be with Nash I'll be ok."

"But you need me Luce."

"Natsu please I'll be fine go be with Nash."

"But Lucy if I go I can't come back till after he's been better for 24 hours so I don't give you his sickness." He said.

"I know buy go anyways" I said.

"I'm really sorry Luce I feel bad for leaving you." Said Natsu.

"Our son needs you go to him." I say.

"I will, but Gray and Juvia are on their way. I'm staying until they get here. Juvia is going to drive me to the guild and come back."

Natsu layed down beside me and just held me. They bring my breakfast. It's just some jello and milk. I try and eat, but I can only swallow a few bites before I feel sick and stop. I don't throw up, but I feel like I will. Natsu goes to the chair to eat his because just the smell of food will make me nauseous.

A few minutes later Gray and Juvia walk in. "There here Natsu."

"I love you Luce. I'll be back when Nash is better. I'll be back as soon as Nash is better. I'll call you later." Then he kisses me goodbye.

I wave and say "I love you too Natsu" as he leaves with Juvia.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Asks Gray as he sits in the chair at the end of the bed..

"Honestly like crap. I barely got 3 hours of sleep and I can't keep anything down. Oh and I'm getting an ulcer in my mouth."

Gray walks over and hands me a small green drink in a clear glass. "We cleared it with the doctors Wendy made it to soothe your stomach it's all natural and won't affect the chemo." He says. I grab the drink and chug it. My stomach begins to feel better.

Gray goes back to sit down and says nothing but begins to make something out of ice. He turns to me "where is the sore?"

I point to the bottom of my right cheek and he continues working. Then Gray walks over and hands me a small slightly curved piece of ice. "Try that." I take the ice and put it over the sore and I immediately feel better and it fits snug. "Thank you both and tell Wendy I said thank you." I say.

Then Stephanie walks in, "Hi Mrs. Lucy." I asked her to start calling me that it's not as formal. "You have a guest?"

"Gray Fullbuster meet my attending nurse, Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you. You will meet my wife Juvia soon. She took Natsu to the guild." Said Gray.

"Will Mr. Natsu be back?" She said as she checked my vitals.

"No our son is sick so he is going to take care of him." I say.

"Oh you have a son?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes he's 7 months old his name is Nash."

"Well I hope you both get better." Said Stephanie as she went to get the chemo drugs. I hope Nash is ok.

 ***Natsu's pov***

"Thanks Juvia" I say as I exit the devil machine they call a car. I hate those things and I hate having to choose between Nash and Lucy. She needs me, but he needs me to; so I'm sorry Lucy. She wants me to be here though.

I walk into the guild and head to the infirmary and see Wendy checking my son. "He has a cold and an ear infection Natsu." Wendy walked up to me with my son and handed me a bottle of green liquid and some drops. "Two drops in both ear morning and night. One tbsp morning and night. I already gave him all he needs for this morning. Got it Natsu."

"Got it Wendy." I said taking my screaming child into my arms. Nash looked up at me as I sat down in rocking chair that was in the room. I began to rock him and he started to calm down. Wendy brings me a bottle and soon he was asleep. I picked him up and put him down in a crib in the corner of the room. When we found out they were going to have Nash. Gramps bought baby furniture to keep in the infirmary. I walked downstairs and sat down at the bar beside Laxus. Besides Mira and Wendy, he was the only other person here. "How's Nash?" Asked Mira.

"He's sleeping. Hopefully he will feel better soon and I can go back to Luce." I said.

Laxus looked at me and asked, "how is Lucy?"

"Ugh, she's a tough woman for sure. She's going through a lot. She can't keep anything down and she's having trouble sleeping." I said.

"Yeah you're right she is tough, but she will make it through this." Laxus said.

"Yep" I said.

I want to be there for my wife, but I've got to trust that she will be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Lucy's pov***

I fall into another weird sleep and 3 hours later I wake up to see Juvia in their chair beside me fast asleep and Gray isn't in the room. I sigh. I wonder where he went, probably took a walk. I start to lay back down when my stomach begins to feel queasy, so I press the nurse button as I quickly get up and begin to pull the IV towards the bathroom, but I'm not quick enough because just as I round the bed I fall down and vomit all over myself. The nurse comes in and quickly begins helping continue to the bathroom and Juvia starts to wake up. Just as I get to the bathroom, I kneel in front of the toilet and I hear the nurse leave to clean up my accident and just as I start to vomit again I feel someone grab my hair. I finish ridding myself of any food I've been able to consume over the last twenty-four hours, I look up to see gray kneeled down behind me. "The nurse is cleaning the room Lucy and Juvia's helping. Is there anything else I can do to help you?" He says. I shake my head and position myself to sit against the wall. "Ok. I'm going to help them." He says. A few minutes later they help me back to the room and into the bed. How much longer can this go on.

 ***Natsu's pov***

"Calm down, buddy." I say as I rock a screaming Nash. I'm at home and Nash won't stop crying. He needs to go to bed, but I can't get him to sleep. I already gave him his medicine. Damn! I need Luce. She would know what to do. I position Nash where I'm holding him with one arm and use my other arm to pull out my phone and call Gray.

"Hello," he answers.

"Hey Ice cube, is Lucy awake?" I ask and then Nash screams again.

"Man! Flame brain what did you do that kid?" Gray asks distracted by Nash.

"Nothing ice princess, I've been trying to get him to sleep for two hours and I can't, so please tell me if Luce is awake."

"Yeah she is Natsu but- hold on" He says as I hear people talking in the background.

It sounds something like this: "What?... Yea but… ugh, are you sure you should be doing this I mean the doctor..."

Then a new voice comes on the phone. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"What was Gray talking about with the doctor?" I ask.

"It's not important, what's wrong?"  
"Nash won't go to sleep I was thinking maybe you can do that singing thing you do when he can't sleep?"

"Sure I'll try." She says as I put the phone on speaker.

" _Caterpillar in the tree,_

 _How you wonder who you'll be._

 _Can't go far but you can always dream._

 _Wish you may and wish you might;_

 _Don't you worry, hold on tight._

 _I promise you that there will come a day;_

 _Butterfly fly away."_

Luce repeats it two times then I put a sleeping Nash into his crib.

"I don't know how you do that." I whisper as I leave the room and take the phone off speaker.

"Me either Natsu." Says Lucy, now that I'm not focused on Nash I notice a weakness in her voice and remember what I heard Gray say. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Sort of Natsu, I still can't keep down food, I still have that sore in my mouth, and I have big ugly bruise on my leg from when I fell earlier." She says.

I sigh. "I wish I was there Luce." I say.

"I know Natsu, but you're busy with Nash it's ok, don't worry I'm fine. Ok."  
"Are you sure? What was Gray saying about the doctor?" I ask.

"Ugh, the doctor came in earlier and told me that I should rest." She says.

"Well then I'll go so you can rest. I love you."  
"I love you too Natsu bye." Then she hangs up the phone. I lay down on the couch. What are we going to do?

 **[time skip]**

 **~Three days later~**

I barely got any sleep the last two days, the first night was the worst. Nash would sleep an hour wake up for 3 hours and cry. The next night he slept a little better, he would sleep for 2 or 3 hours then wake up for about an hour, but I know one thing when he is sick he doesn't like to sleep. I'm just happy that I'm finally getting some piece. Nash hasn't shown any sign of being sick for a while so Wendy says I can go stay with Lucy tonight. Mira and Laxus are at the hospital now. I call Mira and tell her I'm bringing Nash to her and not to mention anything to Lucy. Levy dropped me and a napping Nash off at the hospital and now the two of us are in the elevator. I'm holding Nash with one arm and I have the baby bag slung over my other arm. We get up to the right floor and I pass the nurses desk on the way to the room, the door is shut so I knocked before coming in. Then I hear someone walk towards the door and opens it, "Who i- Oh it's you come in." Said Laxus. After he shut the door he stopped at the end of the entrance hallway and said, "Lucy you have visitors." He said.

Then I heard Lucy reply, "I'm not in the mood for visitors Laxus. Just tell them I'm sorry and come back later."

Just as I was about to speak, but Nash did it for me, as he began to cry. I started to quietly start looking for his pacifier and just as I found it Lucy says, "Laxus who is here? That baby sounds like Nash, but I know it's not Nash because he is sick."

I stick the pacifier into my sons mouth and tap Laxus shoulder and he moves out of the way as I step into view. "Wow your good Luce! You can recognize our kid from his screams." I said.

Lucy looks confused and says, "What are you two doing here? He is sick."  
"No he is not. He's all better" I say as Nash spits out his pacifier and begins to reach for my wife.

Lucy begins to smile as she motions me to come closer and starts to sit up. I also notice that Laxus and Mira are sharing a share at the end of the bed. I sit down beside Luce and put Nash in her lap.  
Nash looks at Lucy and says, "Mama".

Lucy smiles and wraps her arms around her son. "I'm so glad my little boy is better." She says.

Nash giggles and begins to play with his mom's hair. Lucy looks at Nash then at me in one of her 'I'm enjoying this but I can't' looks. I motion for Mira to come over and get Nash, and as she starts to get up Lucy kisses Nash's forehead, the I kiss his cheek and hand him to Mira. "I love you my sweet boy" says Luce.

Nash begins to cry so Mira takes him out of the room after waving good bye. "I'll see you later Lucy. I hope you feel better soon." Says Laxus as he leaves. Then we are alone.

Lucy immediately hugs me and says, "I missed you Natsu."

"I missed you too Luce."

I move my arms from around her just as Lucy starts to open her mouth to speak, but she turns her head an starts to puke over the side of the bed. I hold her hair and see that she is throwing up into a trash can. Lucy plops her head back down on her pillow and lays down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Crappy" she replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"A lot of stuff Natsu, I'm having to take vitamins in the morning so I have enough strength to move throughout the day, because I'm not hungry a lot and when I do eat I just puke it up and wendy's stuff doesn't work long and my mouth hurts from that sore and my leg hurts from my bruise and I have constipation that causes my stomach to hurt a little. Oh and I'm tired all the time I don't anna get up."

I sigh and look at my wife she looks weak, I can tell that she's in pain. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I know something you can do." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"Hold me while I sleep"

I help her to sit up for a second as I reposition myself so that I'm laying down and I put one arm under and pull her close so she can lay her head on my chest and I put my other arm over her. She starts to drift off to sleep and soon she is out. I stare at the woman I call my life and wonder what the future holds. I mean how are we going to make it. I need to go on a job so we can pay this month's bills, but I don't want to leave Lucy and all the good high paying jobs take 2 or 3 days for a team of people they would take 1 to 2 weeks for just one person or two unless those two people are super strong. What are we going to do? I decide to stop worrying and sleep so I bury my head in Lucy's soft blonde hair and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys so I wanna apologize for a short chapter, but I have a lot going on and for that reason, I'm not going to promise a chapter next week, but if I am not able to post a chapter next week I will try and post two the next week or an extra long chapter. I love you guys, thank you so much for sticking with me, enjoy the chapter and please please please review. Reviews are the only way I get feedback on my stories so if you like this chapter or you don't review and tell me what you think. Now to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

 ***Lucy's pov***

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel" Said Dr. Resnik as she walked into my hospital room. Natsu who was laying on the bed beside me waved.

"Now from your charts it seems today is your last dose of cytarabine and tomorrow you will start taking daunorubicin and continue that for three days and then you get a chemo break. Now I have also been told you are vomiting, have a loss of appetite, mouth sores, bruising, and constipation; which are all symptoms of the chemo. Now I can't give you any strong drugs at the moment because they will affect the effectiveness of the chemo, but I am going to a few other things to help you feel a little better."

I listened closely to the doctor as Natsu held me in his arms, I really hope she can make me feel better.

"First, I know Dr. Landers has you on a vitamin well I want you to take that vitamin with some cranberry juice and after your dose of chemo I want you to drink some orange juice. Vitamin C will help your immune system and the cranberry will help with the constipation. Secondly, I was told you have a friend that specializes in healing magic. I think it would be wise for you to call her and see what she can do to help you with your vomiting, since I can't prescribe you anything."

I looked at the doctor and said, "Okay thank you." Dr. Resnick nodded before leaving.

The nurse came in and set up the chemo while Natsu called Wendy.

 **[4 hour time skip]**

Natsu was downstairs in the cafeteria and I was sitting in my bed wishing my mouth would stop hurting when I heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Wendy and Romeo." I heard a sweet voice call back.

I was about to answer when I heard. "You forgot me!"

"Gray be quiet I'm sure it was an accident!"

I laughed for the first time in a few days and said, "Come on in guys."

Just as they came in the door my stomach decided it didn't like my orange juice or cranberry juice I drank earlier and I turned my head where it was over the side of the bed and vomited into my trash can. Someone ran up and grabbed my hair and my forehead instantly felt cool. I looked over to see Gray standing beside me and I smiled a weak smile as I settled into a comfortable position. Gray looked around the room before saying, "Where is flame head?"

"Downstairs in the cafeteria"

"Naturally," replied Gray/ He went to the front of the bed and leaned against the wall, Erza was sitting in a chair beside him, Wendy come over and moved the bedside chair right next to the bed like Lucy's bed was a desk, and Romeo kneeled beside Wendy. No one talked because Wendy immediately began to use her magic and she needed to focus. As Wendy worked Lucy began to feel better and soon her stomach stopped hurting. Wendy smiled a huge smile and looked up at her and said, "The chemo disrupted your stomach's digestive balance I think I should come everyday you take chemo and rebalance it."

I nodded as she continued. "Now that it's back on balance you should eat something so that it will stay balanced."

I nodded because as soon as she mentioned food I felt hungry. This is the first time I've felt hungry since I got here.

Just then Natsu came into the room and before he could say anything about my visitors I said, "Natsu can you go back down to the cafeteria and get me something to eat?"

Natsu looked surprised, "You want something to eat?"

"Yea I'm hungry."

Natsu's eyes lit up and he smiled sayibg, "Sure Luce I'll get you some chicken pot pie."  
I love chicken pot pie, "Ok". Natsu leaves to go get my pie.

"So Lucy I heard you haven't felt the best in the world. Are you feeling better now?" Said Erza.

"Yes thanks to Wendy". I said.

Wendy blushed before replying, "It's nothing Lucy, I was just helping a friend."

"I know, but I'm still thankful."

Just then Natsu came running in with my pie. He handed it to me and then sat down beside me on the bed.

"So Natsu, me and Erza have something to ask you." Said Gray.

"What is it ice pick?" Said Natsu.

"Were going on a job to kick a dark guild out of a mansion that they have taken over. It pays well too." Said Erza.

"And Romeo and I will stay with Lucy." Said Wendy.  
Good Natsu needs this. "Thanks for the offer guys but no thanks I'm going to stay with Luce." He said.

I was the first to respond. "What! No Natsu you need to take this job."

"But I don't want to leave you Luce."

"She will be fine Natsu, I'll make sure of it." Said Wendy.

"I know you will Wendy, but Luce when I was with Nash I missed you so much and I know you were fighting this battle without me. This is both of our fights I need to be here with you."

I looked at Erza and said, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Lucy," and she got everyone else to leave the room.

"Natsu, I understand that you want to be here and I want you here, but we need money to pay the bills." I said.

"Luce they will only be one month late, I think someone will understand, plus we have a little money left in the bank to pay Nash's insurance and the light bill with."

"No we don't Natsu, we are broke."

"What? How?"

"Before Laxus got my insurance two doctors bills came in that had to be payed so I payed them. They were $875, I didn't even have enough to cover last noth's car payment."

Natsu looked shocked "Ok Luce, let's make a deal if you're still in the hospital in a week I will go ok, but I know there is a slight possibility you can go home in 3 days so I want to wait a week ok?"

"Alright." I said.

Natsu went into the hall and found our group in a waiting room nearby, he told them to come back in and they did. Natsu looked at Gray and Erza as he explained, "I'm gonna stay with Luce this week, because maybe if she's ok she can get out soon, but if not I will go with you guys."

"Ok Natsu we will hold off on this job for a week, but that's it. Ok?" Said Erza

"Ok" he replied.

"Well Gray and I are going to go, I'm glad you are starting to feel better Lucy."

"Thanks Erza"

Gray looked at Wendy and Romeo and said, "Are you guys coming?"

They both shook their heads and Gray walked out the door. Wendy looked at Romeo before speaking, "So I got asked out on a date."

I smiled, I'm pretty sure I know who asked her. Natsu, as dense as ever didn't pick it up. "WHO!" He asked.

"Me," replied a smiling Romeo.

"Good," said Natsu as we both congratulated the new couple. Wendy promised to come back every day from now on and check on me. I'm so glad I have a great guild. After Wendy and Romeo left, Natsu pulled me into his arms and laid down beside me. He kissed my forehead and promised me that we would make it. I hope so. This is a long journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys so I got a chapter up today, it has a lot of skipping around enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear from you!**

 **Chapter 9**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Today is the last day of my chemo before they check to see if the cancer cells are gone and then they will start the remission therapy and I get more chemo. I just finished my last dose of the terrible stuff. Natsu is downstairs getting food and Wendy just left after fixing my stomach, it didn't work as well as it has before, I hope I'm not becoming immune to her magic. I feel really tired, so I decide to nap. I am woken from my nap by a knock at the door and I look beside me to see Natsu snoring. I decide to try and get up and walk to the door since I'm not hooked to the IV, so I sit up and turn towards the wall and stand up holding the bed. I pick up my foot to take a step and let go of the side then I'm suddenly so weak that I fall creating a huge noise because when I fall I knocked over the IV machine that is in the corner and it falls on top of me. My knee hurts and so does my elbow and my thigh; I'm pinned by the machine and I'm not even strong enough to move it. The knocking stops and a child screams. Then suddenly the door starts to shake and a man's voice says, "Lucy what's wrong? I'll bash this door down if I need to."

Natsu is now woken up and he is standing over me and pulls the IV off of me and helps me back to the bed as he yells "hold on Laxus. She fell."

As soon as I am comfortable on the bed Natsu runs to the door and opens it before sprinting back and asking me, "what were you doing Luce?"

Laxus stands beside him and I say, "I thought I was strong enough to go open the door." I began to cry because I'm so weak I can't even walk to the door.

Natsu comes and scoops me in his arms and says "it's OK Luce". He repeats that over and over again and suddenly Laxus is on my other side brushing my hair out of my face until I finally stopped crying and looked up at these two men I loved with puffy eyes.

"Thank you both." Before they reply Mira walks in with Nash and Laxus goes to lean against the wall as I reach my arms out for my son who does the same to me.

"Mama," Nash says as he hugs me.

Natsu who is still holding me in his lap with his arms wrapped around me looks over my shoulder at Nash and says, "hey buddy".

Nash starts to concentrate really hard before saying "da-da".

Natsu's eyes light up as he lets go of my and walks around the bed and picks him up in his arms and gives him a huge kiss.

"Luce! He finally said it!" Natsu says to me.

I'm smiling now because I'm happy that they are happy. "Yea he did." Natsu comes back and sits Nash on the bed in front of me and sits beside me.

Mira looks at me and asks, "How are you Lucy?"

"I'm ok Mira. Just really weak."

"Well I'm sure you will feel better soon."

"Me too!" I reply.

Laxus stares at me intently and after playing with our son for 5 minutes, I nudge Natsu and look at the door. He immediately gets what I'm implying, which is different because he is usually clueless and dense, but he picks Nash up, kisses my cheek, and asks Mira to walk with him to go downstairs with Nash to look at the aquarium in the front room of the hospital. As soon as I hear them shut the door, I look over at the blonde hair boy I grew up with, who has been with me through everything, he has his back to me as he looks out the window.

"Laxus" I say.

He turns to look at me and I say, "What's wrong?"

He sits down on the bed directly in front of me and I can tell that he is hurting, "Lucy. You're like my sister I mean we grew up together and seeing you in pain and knowing I can't do anything is the worst feeling. There are only 3 people on the face of this Earth that I would die for and that is Mira, Gramps but don't tell him I said that, and you."

Laxus pulls me into a hug and says, "I can't lose you!"

I pull away and look at this man I think of as a brother, "I know how you feel Laxus, I feel the same way about Natsu, Nash, and you, but no one is losing me at least not yet, I'm fighting this ok. I'm just weak because the chemo killed the cancer cells and some of the normal cells making me have less blood, but I'll be fine in a week and then maybe I can come home."

"Ok Lucy. I'll throw a big party when that happens."

Mira and Natsu came back with Nash and they stayed for about an hour before Laxus and Mira took my son and left. I was tired so after I hate, Natsu layed down beside me and we quickly fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

 **[The Next Day]**

Last night, something kicked in and I got super sick. I started throwing up at 3 am and then I was running a fever. Natsu had to take a shower because I vomited on him. I apologized and he said it was fine.

Now the doctor is here and they are hooking up my catheter to give me an antibiotic.

"Ok Mrs. Dragneel so this is normal after chemo. Last night the nurses drew some of your blood and you blood counts are extremely low. So we're giving you antibiotics and later we will give you some blood transfusions. Now in about a week we will do another bone marrow biopsy and if it comes back normal we will start consolidation therapy if not we will prepare for a stem cell transplant." Said Dr. Landers.

"Ok." I say.

Let me tell you blood transfusions are weird. The nurses brought in a bag of blood this afternoon and started infusing it into my veins and it's just weird feeling.

 **[3 days later]**

"Come on Natsu you promised."

"I know Luce, but I didn't think you would be like this, weak and barely able to move. Getting blood transfusions everyday and now while blood cell medicine. I'm not going!"

Erza and Gray are in the hall because we began arguing about Natsu going on the mission with them that they discussed a week ago.

"I'm not that bad Natsu!"

"I'm not leaving you Luce and I won't apologize for it either. You need me whether you want to admit it or not."

He's right. I sigh. "But what about money Natsu. I got a call from the bank yesterday they want to repossess the car in 3 days if we don't pay our payments. Their 2 months late."

"Ugh. I don't know Luce. I don't know. I guess we just let them take it. I will call Laxus and he can come up here and get the keys and I'll tell him to clean it out and get everything out of it." Says Natsu.

"But…"

"We don't have any other choice."

"I know".

Natsu heads into the hall to talk to Gray and Erza.

 ***Natsu's pov***

"So you're not going?" Says Gray.

"No I'm staying with Luce."

"What about money Natsu you haven't taken a job since Lucy got sick." Says Gray.

"is that any of your business stripper?"

"Natsu! Gray is just being a concerned friend, I'm worried about you too. You need to work." Says Erza.

"Well I'm not leaving Luce OK? If that was Juvia or Jellal laying in that bed in that condition try and truthly say that you would leave" I yell.

They both stay silent for a moment before Erza speaks, "you're right Natsu I would probably be just like you if that was Jellal. I understand, but still what are you going to do about money." Asks Erza.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well how about this flame brain. Talk to gramps maybe the guild can get together and-"

I interrupt Gray and say, "no we won't take handouts. I'll take a job soon, but not this week."

Gray and Erza say buy and I walk downstairs to the waiting room. I sit in a chair and call Laxus, he picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Natsu what's up?"

"Laxus would you mind coming up to the hospital to get Lucy's car and house keys, I need you to completely clean out her car and put all the stuff in the house."

"What for Natsu?"

"We are 2 months late on paying for it and in 3 days the bank is coming to repossess it." I say.

"What! Natsu no how much is it I'll pay the payments".

"No Laxus, it's OK it is just a car".

"Are you sure Natsu?"

"Please Laxus". I beg.

Twenty minutes later I'm in front of the hospital handing Laxus Lucy's car keys.

"Thanks" I say.

"Your welcome. I wish you guys would let me help, but I know that won't happen." Says Laxus.

He gets into his car and drives off. I hope this is the only thing that gets repoed.

 **[4 days later]**

 ***Lucy's pov***

I feel better I'm not as weak. The nurse comes in and performs my bone marrow biopsy. Laxus is here with me because Natsu reluctantly left on a job yesterday. He will be back later tonight until then Laxus is with me. As soon as the nurse leaves Laxus looks at me and says, "we took Nash to his 8 month old check up he's fine."

"Good." I reply.

"You know he is a really good crawler I bet he will start walking soon." Says Laxus.

"No he won't I wanna see him take his first steps he better not start walking till I get out of the hospital." Laxus laughs and I start laughing. I've not felt this good in awhile.

 **[Later that day]**

Natsu is sitting beside me when both of my doctors walk in with papers in their hands. Laxus left about 5 minutes ago. "Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel" says Dr. Resnik. "After reviewing the results of your bone marrow biopsy we have some bad news. There are still leukemic cells in your bone marrow."

My heart drops and I feel Natsu's hand tighten as he speaks, "well what are you going to do?"

"We recommend an allogeneic stem cell transplant. It's a transplant of stem cells that come from a donor. Now before you consider this there are some risks, first you will have to be kept in a sterile environment because it will weaken your immune system and there is a possibility that you can develop graft vs. host disease. That is where your cells start attacking the new cells it is very dangerous and life threatening, but we can attempt to control it with medicine and not all patients get it. Next it can also cause you to be infertile. It's also a very expensive procedure and after contacting your insurance they will only cover 80%. Which means you will have to come up with $20,000." Says Dr. Resnik.

"Are there other options?" I ask.

"Yes you can take more chemo or try radiation, but from our analysis we recommend the stem cell transplant." Says Dr. Landers.

Natsu looks at me and I know what he's thinking and I'm thinking it to this is risky and dangerous, but it's my best option; it's worth the risk, but how are we supposed to pay for it. I look straight at the doctors and say "can you give us til tomorrow to decide?"

Dr. Resnik nods and they walk out of the room.

"I know it's the best option, but $20,000 is a lot." I say.

Natsu just gets up and walks out of the room saying "I'll be back".

 ***Natsu's pov***

"Hey ice brain I need a ride to the guild." I say into the phone.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Gray I don't have time to explain ok. I need to speak to Gramps now either give me a ride or I'm walking."

Gray hangs up and 5 minutes later I'm climbing into his vehicle. The ride is silent and when I reach the guild I immediately run up to Gramps office.

"Hello Natsu." Says Gramps as I walk in.

"Hey Gramps I need help."

Gramps turns away from the window he is looking out and walks towards the chair I'm sitting in. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy got the results from her test back. Their are still leukemic cells in her body. The doctors recommend a stem cell transplant, but her insurance will only cover 80% meaning we will owe the hospital $20,000."

Gramps thinks about what I said for a moment then he speaks, "Well I had to balance the guild's bank account to day and we can pay half of that, but you will have to ask your guildmates about the rest. I'm sorry that's all I can do."

"Any little bit will help Gramps."

I say as run downstairs to the main floor and yell, "Hey I need everybody's attention!"

Suddenly all eyes are on me, I explain mina and Lucy's predicament and I also talk about how we're broke and the only money we have is from my recent job and we have to use all that money to pay our bills. When I'm finished, I'm not surprised to see who steps up first. "I wish we could give a lot more, but all Mira and I can give is $1500 it's all we can spare." Says Laxus.

"That's alright man, it will help."

Wendy steps up and says, "I have $500."

"So do I," Says Romeo.

"Make that $1500 from Wendy, Romeo, Wakaba, and me", Says Macao.

"Juvia and I can give $1000," says Gray.

"Me and Jellal can also give $1000." Says Erza.

I smile, we're halfway.

"Gajeel and I can give $750" pipes Levy.

"We will add $250 to Levy's making it $1000," says Jet and Droy.

"I can give $1000," says Cana.

"We can give $1000" say Elfman and Evergreen.

"Me and Bixlow can give $1000" Says Lisanna.

That's $9000 we are almost there.

"Bisca and I can spare $1000." Says Alzack.

I look at my guild members and I say "thanks guys."

I step outside to call Lucy as my guild members tell me it's no big deal.

"Hey Luce I got the money issue covered."

"What? How?" She asks.

"Our guild, it was the only way." I say.

"Your right. But you know risks I mean it's a big shot."

"I know Luce, but all of this is a big shot, so what do you wanna do?"

She pauses and then bravely says, "take the risk."

"I'll be back at the hospital soon. I love you"

"I love you too" she says before hanging up.

I stop and think about this treatment it will be hard, but it's worth it let's just hope it works.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it is short guys, I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please enjoy and take some time out of your day and review!**

 **Chapter 10**

 ***Natsu's pov***

I walked back into the guild to ask Ice prick for a ride back when I heard a baby cry as I passed the bar, I turned around an asked Mira "is that Nash?"

"Yea through the baby monitor, he's upstairs in the infirmary. I'll go get him." She said.

"No let me go put him back to sleep. Luce will understand."

Mira nods and began to fix Nash a bottle and I head upstairs. I open the door and immediately pick up my son. He stops crying as much as I begin to bounce up and down in my arms. It feels so good to hold him, I wish Lucy was here. I walk over to the rocking chair and smile as I start to rock him. Just then Levy comes in holding a bottle and hands it to me.

"Natsu how about you stay with Nash tonight and I can go sit with Lu". Says Levy.

Nash is now sound asleep and after I put him in the bed we walk into the hall.

"Thanks for the offer Levy, but Luce needs me OK. I have to be there when the doctor comes in tomorrow morning." I say.

"Are you sure Natsu?" She asks.

"Yea."

"Well I will come see her tomorrow." Says Levy.

"She will love that." Says Natsu.

Just then Gray walks up to me and says, "you ready for me to take you back?"

I nod and Levy gives me hug as I leave, but before I can get out the door Laxus comes up to me. "Can I talk to you before you leave?" He asks.

"Sure man." I say and me, Laxus, and Gray exit the guild.

Gray looks at us and says, "come to my car when your done."

I nod and he walks off.

"So what is it you wanna talk about?" I ask.

"A few things actually first you need to tell the doctor to call me because I'm Lucy's only blood relative, he best shot at a match." He says.

I nod and he continues.

"Also, I wanna help you and Lucy with money".

"No Laxus you have done enough." I say.

"Natsu let me help you guys, with major bills just until Lucy is out of the hospital." He says.

"I don't know Laxus, I think we can handle it, but I will let you know if we need help." I say.

He nods. "One more thing I heard word that your brother is heading this way. I don't know if he is coming here on terms of peace or war, but you need to find out. He is currently camped somewhere on the outer edge of the forest that surrounds Magnolia. If you want I can go looking with you tomorrow."

This isn't good, why would he be here. "Sure after the doctor comes to see Luce bring Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy with you and we will go." I say.

He nods and I walk over and get in Gray's car. It is a silent ride back. I walk into the room and see that Luce is asleep. I decide not to disturb her and I walk over and kiss her forehead before sitting down in the chair beside the bed. As I start to doze off I realize Lucy is staring at me.

"I'm sorry babe, did I wake you up?" I say.

"No not really, but anyways how was the guild?" She asks.

"Fine and I saw Nash he is good."

"Great." I say looking away. I can't tell her what Laxus said she will worry.

"Natsu what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Luce." I say semi-convingly

"There is something Natsu! DO NOT TRY AND HIDE IT FROM ME. I know you too well. Either tell me or I'll call everyone in the guild til I find out." She screams.

"Fine Laxus talked to me."

"About what?" She snaps.

"Telling the doctor he should be the first one looked into for a donor for the transplant." I say hoping it's enough.

"What else?"

"Not-" I begin, but I see her start to get angrier so I continue, "he wants to help us with our money issues."

"Already know that. He's been saying it for weeks. WHAT ELSE DID HE TELL YOU?" She yells.

I sigh. Here it goes. "There are rumors that Zeref is camped on at the edge of town and Laxus wants me to go with him to check it out and if it is true, find out why he is here."

"NO! NO WAY! Someone else can go check it out! NOT YOU!" She says.

"Luce, I'm probably the only person he will talk to. I'm gonna take Gray, Erza, Laxus, and Wendy with me. I'll be fine." I say walking over to sit on the bed beside her.

She sits up and buries her head in my chest as she begins to cry I wrap an arm around her and she pulls away enough to say, "Natsu I need you I can't lose you."

"I know Luce I feel the same way about you, but I have to go check this out, because what if he is planning an attack. We need to know." I say.

She knows I'm right and she begins to cry harder. "Ok fine, but promise you will stay safe."

This time I pull away, so I can look her in the eyes and say, "I promise. Now lay down and I will hold you while you sleep."

She lays down and I wrap my arms around her and we fall asleep in a tangled heap.

 **[In the morning]**

Lucy and I are eating breakfast when Dr. Resnik comes in. "So Mr and Mrs Dragneel have you made a decision about the treatment?"

"Yes, we have decided to go through with it." Says Lucy.

"Excellent. Let me tell you about the treatment. First we have to find a donor, then we will begin to prepare you for treatment. The first part of treatment is intense radiation, after that we will wait a few days before we start the transplant. Now for your treatment we want to keep you hospitalized to keep down infection. You will be moved to a isolated sterile environment to prevent graft versus host disease."

"Isolated sterile environment? Does that mean no visitors?" I ask.

"No Mr. Dragneel, it means that anyone who visits will have to follow strict rules and cannot stay for over 3 hours."

Three hours! I can only see Luce for three hours everyday.

"Three hours!" I say.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel, it is to decrease the risk of her catching graft-vs-host." Says the doctor.

I look to Luce, I want to know what she is thinking. "How long will I be in isolation?"

"A few weeks and then you will move to outpatient therapy." Says the doctor.

Luce looks at me and says, "I'll be fine ok. We can't back out now."

I nod and the doctor looks at us and says, "until we can find a donor, I'm going to discharge you. Once we find a donor you will be contacted on hen you will come back. I suggest that you have any of your blood relatives call me immediately. If none of them are a match, then I suggest you get some of your friends to call me and we can test them to see if they are a match."

"How are they tested?" Lucy asks.

"A cheek swab." Says the doctor.

I give her Laxus's phone number before she leaves and she says thank you. "The nurse will be in shortly with your discharge paperwork."

Once the doctor as left, I pick Luce up out of the bed and swing her around. She laughs as I put her on the ground and she stands up. "I'm going to call Levy and have her pick you up and take you home, she can stop at the guild for you to get Nash. Then, I'm gonna call Laxus and tell him what's going on and that I'm ready to go find out if my brother is in town. Once I'm finished, I'll call you and let you know I'm on my way home."  
She nods before pulling me into a long kiss, when we finally pull away for hair we stand there a few seconds and then a nurse walks in and hands Lucy some papers to sign. I step out of the room and into the hall and call Levy. "Hey Levy."

"Hey Natsu, I'm about to leave to come up there and see Luce." She says.

"See her? Here? Why don't you just visit her at home?" I say.

"Home? IS SHE BEING DISCHARGED?!" Levy screams.

"Yep and she needs a ride home." I say.

"I'm on it see you soon." She says.

"Levy I'm leaving to check something out so I won't see you here." I say.

"Oh, that must be where Gajeel is going." She says.

"Yep."

"Well good luck." She says.

"Thanks bye."

Next I call Laxus. "Hey man I'm ready to go."

"On my way. I got a question. Is Lucy going home?" He asks.

"Yep, now hurry up I wanna get this over and done with." I say.

An hour later Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal; Erza brought him because he is really strong and he knows a lot about my brother; and Gray. We are at the edge of the Magnolia forest, we have been here for 30 minutes. We are just about to leave when I look through the trees and see a familiar face walking towards a river. I signal the others to stay close, but out of sight and I approach him. "I heard you were in town." I say.

He turn towards me and smiles, "Yes, I'm sure you did."

"What brings you here Zeref?" I ask.

"You, Natsu." He says.

"Me?" I question.

"Yes, Natsu I need your help."

"I'm sorry Zeref, but I can't leave Luce."

"Natsu, Acnologia is becoming more powerful by the day. He plans to attack Magnolia in 40 days, unless someone stops him. I know I can if I combine my power with yours. I need you."

Right then, Laxus came out from behind a tree and said, "how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Trust me I am. I wouldn't come here otherwise." Says Zeref.

"Fine I'll come with you Zeref, but I need to talk to Luce about it. How long will we be gone?"

"Two to three weeks and we should leave soon." I sigh I don't want to leave Luce, but I don't leave we will all die in 40 days. I already have my bag from the hospital so I don't need clothes. I step aside to call Luce.

"Hey Luce".

"Hey Natsu. You headed home?"

"No Luce you see Zeref needs me to go with him. Acnologia is getting stronger and he intends to attack Magnolia in 40 days. He thinks we can use a unison raid to defeat him."

"I understand. Go Natsu. I'll be here when you get back."

"I'm really sorry. " I say.

"It's OK, I love you. Be safe."

"I love you 2 and I will". Then she hangs up. I tell everyone goodbye and Laxus tells me he will watch out for Lucy. I hope she stays OK. I walk away with Zeref thinking about her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Due to subjects brought up in this chapter, I want to let you guys know I am upgrading this story to teen rating. Now on to the chapter, please enjoy! And REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 11**

 ***Lucy's pov***

Natsu called right after Levy left. I was in the middle of starting dinner, I had just set a pot of water down on the hot stove to boil pasta in when he called. When Natsu said that he couldn't come home, I felt like my world was breaking apart. I need him, but I know he had to go.

As soon as he hung up all hell broke loose. Nash started to cry and as I walked to the living room to get him, I heard the water on the stove start to boil over, so I ran back to stop it and my phone began to ring. I get to the stove and turn the heat down and put a wooden spoon across the top of the pot and poured in the spaghetti pasta, before going to get Nash. I know he wants me to put him down so he can crawl around the house, but I haven't baby proofed it yet so I pick him up and hold him. Once I had Nash in my arms my phone rings again, "hello."

"Hey Lucy are you OK?" Says Laxus.

"No but I will soon".

"I was thinking maybe you and Nash should come stay with Mira and me tonight."

"No we will be fine fine." I say.

"Ok well if you need anything. Call me."

"I will." I say and he hangs up. I walk into the kitchen with Nash in my arms and start to cook. Soon he is struggling to get down, so I set him on the ground in the living room where I know he can't get into anything and I watch him, grab the couch and pull himself up. Then he let's go and stays standing. I immediately run over and pick him up.

"Oh my gosh I'm so proud of you Nash." I put him back down and sit a few feet in front of me. "Walk to mama" I say over and over again. He slowly takes two steps and I take pictures on my phone. Then he falls down and I pick him up and spin him around, "yay, Nash you walked."

Me and Nash eat dinner alone and after I put him to sleep, I lay in bed and think of Natsu.

The next day we both go to the guild and have a good time. I let Nash walk across the floor and everyone tells him good job. I think Gray gave him a cookie after I said no cookies. Mira and Levy came over and helped me baby proof the house with cabinet locks and drawer stoppers and door knob covers, but later the afternoon the hospital calls.

"Mrs. Dragneel we are calling to inform you that your cousin was not a match. You should ask anyone you know to donate before tomorrow evening, because that's when we will search the donor bank for a match."

"Thank you," I reply before hanging up.

The next day when I go to the guild, I give Nash to Levy and get everyone's attention. "Hey everybody, I got a call from the hospital yesterday they still haven't found me a match, they suggested I encourage all my friends to get tested."

Everyone starts walking out of the guild before I finish speaking. They go to the hospital to donate.

That night I think about Natsu again, he hasn't called and I'm sort of worried, but I have to remain hopeful that he will be OK.

The next day the hospital calls again while I'm at the guild with Nash. I ask Levy to play with Nash while I'm on the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Dragneel, we have good news. We found you a match." Says the woman.

"That's great." I say.

"Your match does not want remain anonymous so I can give you their name." Says the hospital nurse.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Your donor's name is Sting Eucliffe. Now you need to meet with Dr. Lander's in his office tomorrow morning at 8 and bring with you whoever will be your primary caregiver."

I'm shocked Sting is my donor. I hope I don't have to see him.

"Thank you very much" I say before hanging up.

I walk over to Laxus who is at the bar talking to Mira, "Hey I need to talk to you about something."

"I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow and I have to bring my primary caregiver and since Natsu isn't here, I figured you would take over that role."

"Of course, I will Lucy. So they found a donor?" He asks.

I nod. Maybe he won't ask who, he will not like the answer.

"So who is it?"

"Sting Eucliffe." I say.

Laxus spews beer from his mouth as he yells, "Sting! I thought he moved."

"He did, but I guess he came back." I say.

"Well hopefully you won't have to see him and if he tries to touch you I swear I might kill him." Says Laxus.

"I know. You almost did last time." I say.

Right then Levy walked over and told me that Gray offered to watch Nash and she pointed to where the pair were sitting at a table doing patty-cake. I wonder why Gray has been playing with my child more. That is suspicious?

Levy sits down next to me and says, "So who is Sting Eucliffe?"

I sigh before speaking again, "my ex boyfriend. "

"What? I thought Natsu was your first boyfriend."

"Nope." I say.

"Well tell me the story?" Says Levy.

"Lev it's long and not pretty." I say.

Laxus looks over and says, "tell her if you want, I'll help if you get to a part you don't want to talk about."

I nod and start, "So before I moved here, I lived south of Magnolia, not far from here and I went to a school called Mavis Vermillion High School. Sting was the head quarterback of the football team and he has dragon slayer magic. I was a cheerleader and when I was a freshman and he was a junior, he asked me out, he was a part of a rich family like mine. But anyways I went out with him for about four months and it was good. He was a little possessive telling what to wear to parties saying that this outfit would be sexier, but one night after a big game we both went to this house party and Sting got drunk, I mean real drunk. I was drunk too, but not that much and… ugh, he um… Laxus please finish the story?"

Laxus picks up where I left off, "He forcefully took her to one the bedrooms and he started to kiss her when she didn't want him too, but what they didn't know is I heard about that party and I walked in the door as he was pulling her and I got there before he could do anything. He had his hand up her shirt when I found him. "

I put my hand up to stop him and I pick up the story and continue, "Laxus punched Sting in the nose and dragged me out of there. I told my dad what happened, but he didn't believe me. Sting denied it, he was the golden boy and I was just a rich freshman that was mad because I knew he only dated me cause my daddy paid him. That's why I left home because my dad tried to force me into staying with Sting in hopes of an arranged marriage in the future. Sting and I were betrothed since birth. I left and came to live with Laxus and Gramps and I haven't seen Sting since and I never told that story to anyone."

"I'm so sorry Lu. Does Natsu know?"

"No Levy I never told anyone." Says Lucy.

Levy gives me a huge hug and says, "so he's your donor?"

I nod. I wonder where he is.

 ***Sting's pov***

I was sitting in my kitchen working on paperwork for the guild, when my phone rings. I quickly answer it and hope that it didn't wake Yukino, she barely sleeps anymore and she would kill me.

"Hello, is this Sting Eucliffe?" Says a feminine voice.

"Yes it is." I say.

"This is Magnolia General Hospital." Said the woman.

The hospital? In Magnolia? Why are they calling me? I don't even live there.

"Mr. Eucliffe, do you remember donating a cheek swab tissue sample into the stem cell donor bank many years ago?"

I sigh. I remember, I was 15 and my mom had cancer, that's why I did it.

"Yes." I say.

"Well, you have been matched with someone and we need to know if you are still willing to donate?" She asks.

I pause for a moment, I mean that was a long time ago do I still want to donate?

"Can you tell me who I was matched with?" I ask.  
"Yes, the woman's name is Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy? Is it my Lucy? I wonder. I did so much to her, she must hate me. Who did she marry?

"What's the woman's maiden name?" I ask.

"Heartfillia" says the voice.

It's her. I should do this to help her. I was so awful to her back then maybe I can so something good for her and I won't beat myself about this anymore.

"Yes I will donate." I say.

"Alright, well we need you to come to magnolia tomorrow to meet with the doctor to talk about the donation procedure at 10 am."

"I can't come at such short notice, because of my job and my wife is 7 months pregnant. Can I come he day after tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course Mr. Eucliffe at the same time. Thank you so much. Good Bye."

After the voice hangs up I look through my contacts and call someone I know will have her number. I want to talk to her, I need to apologize. I should have done it years ago.

"Hello" Says Jellal Fernandez.

"Hey Jellal." I say.

"What do you want Sting? I'm busy." I met Jellal on a mission, and we became kind of close after I was named master of my guild. We collaborate sometimes about big issues.

"I was wondering if you had Lucy Dragneel's phone number?" I say.

"What do you want her phone number for? How do you even know her?" He asks in a surprised voice.  
"She's an old friend. Please? I need to talk to her about something." I say.

"Ugh, ok, but if anyone asks, I DID NOT give you this number, you found it in a phone book." He says.

"Ok." I say and quickly grap a piece of paper and a pen.

"It's (424) 898-6754." He says.

"Thanks Jellal." I say.

"Your welcome, bye Sting." He says.

When he hangs up I immediately dial the number I hope she answers.

 ***Lucy's pov***

I'm about to leave the guild with Laxus when my phone rings, "Hello."

I walk outside for privacy before speaking again. "Sting?"

"Yea, Lucy it's me." He says.  
"What do you want?"  
"To apologize I haven't had the guts to do it until now." He says.

"Why did you wait this long?" I ask.

"Because I haven't known where you were. Please hear me out?" He asks.

"You have a minute" I say.

"Ok, well I'm so sorry Lucy, what I did to you was unforgivable and after you ran away I started to blame myself. I began to self harm and eventually my parents found out and they moved our family away from Magnolia. I started going to therapy and I stopped drinking. I started attending Sabertooth high and now I'm the master of a guild called Sabertooth. I never forgave myself for what I did and can't imagine how you have felt all these years, but I hope you have lived happy life and can forgive me."

I think about to what he said.

"I forgive you neither of us should beat ourselves up because of what happened in the past."

"Well I gtg Lucy, but I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Sting."

Just as I hang up Laxus walks outside with Nash and asks if I'm ready to go. I nod, I need to get home and rest because tomorrow will be a big day.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know some of you have been asking for this to happen, so please enjoy this extra-long chapter! Also, remember to follow, favorite, and PLEASE REVIEW! I love your guy's feedback and it helps me to write better chapters, so remember to let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 12**

 ***Lucy's pov***

 **[2 am]**

I'm woken up by phone ringing, so I blindly reach for it and grab it. It is unknown number. I cautiously answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Luce."

"Natsu!" I say happily.

"Hey I don't have long, but I wanted to call and talk to you while I have the chance." He says.

"Why didn't you use your phone?" I ask.

"I lost it." He says.

I laugh because he always loses stuff. "Well how are you calling me?" I ask.

"We happened to pass through a town and I found a pay phone."

"So how is the mission going? You found him yet?" I ask.

"No, but we are on his trail, probably about a day's travel behind, maybe less." He says.

"That's good. Maybe you can find him soon and come home."

"Yea, I'm working on that!" He says.

"How long do you think it will take you to find him?" I ask.

"Well with how things are going I maybe home in a week to 2 weeks instead of 2 to 3." He says.

"That's great!" I say.

"Yea, how are things there?" He asks.

"Nash walked!" I exclaim.

"WHAT! I missed it?" He yells.

"Yea, but I got pictures." I say.

"It's not the same." He grumbles.

I laugh and imagine him looking at me with his pouting face.

"Yea and the doctor called they found a match."

"That's great Luce! Maybe you can get better soon." Natsu says.

"Yea, I have an appointment today. Laxus is going with me." I say.

"Ok, I love you Luce." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Well I hate to do this, but I have to go Luce, but I will call you next time I get the chance." He says saddily.

"Ok bye Natsu." I say.

"Bye Luce," and then it is just the dial tone and I smile knowing he's ok, but I feel like crying because I miss him. I lay back down and fall asleep after crying for half an hour.

 **[6 am that morning]**

I get up and get in the shower. I can't help, but think about Natsu, I wish he was here. When I get out I go wake Nash and get him ready. I dress him and feed him some cereal and by 7:30 Laxus is there with Mira. We drive to the guild and I give my son a kiss before watching Mira take him into the guild. Laxus silently drives us to the hospital, when we get there we immediately go up to the waiting room and wait. We barely sit down, when my name is called. "Lucy Dragneel."

I get up and Laxus follows me into Dr. Lander's office.

"Mrs. Dragneel," says Dr. Landers giving me hug and looking curiously at Laxus.

"Dr. Landers, this my cousin Laxus, Natsu had some family problems so Laxus is my primary caregiver." I say.

"Well it is nice to meet you Laxus. Have a seat." Says the doctor.

"It is nice to meet you too," says Laxus as he sits down.

"Ok, Lucy, so to prepare you for the stem cell transplant I want you to go through a week of intense radiation, to rid your body of all cancerous cells. Then you can go home for about three days and then we will perform the transplant. The stem cells will be given through a catheter. Like the one you have now. That is why we never removed it." Says the doctor.

"Ok," I say.

"Now after transplant you will be kept in a isolated sterile environment for about four weeks, then you will go into outpatient care. Now the stem transplant will make you week and it make a long time to get your strength back. You will come to therapy twice a week to stay active and give a blood sample once a week to check blood counts." Says the doctor.

"For how long will I have to do that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure right now, but for at least 3 months, maybe longer." He says.

"Ok," I say.

"Now I asked that your primary caregiver come because he needs to know what you will be going through. Now I want to start your radiation first thing tomorrow, so be at the hospital at 8 am." He says.

"What is radiation like?" I ask.

"Well, radiation is just where we will put you under a machine to send beams of radiation through our body to kill cancer cells and after each session you can go home." Says the doctor.

"Ok," I say as Laxus and I stand up and leave.

We get in the car and drive back to the guild.

 ***Sting's pov***

"Good morning babe." I say to my beautiful wife, who waddles into our kitchen.

"Hey, ugh this baby is so active this morning." She says. We don't know what it is, we decided that we wanted to be surprised.

"Sorry," I say walking over to her and I set my hand on her stomach, I immediately feel something kick my hand.

I kneel down and whisper to my wife's belly, "Hey, calm down a little, you're diving your mommy nuts."

Yukino laughs and says, "I don't think that will work."

"Maybe." I say as I fix her a plate of the pancakes I cooked and then myself a plate and sit down beside her.

"Hey, I got to go on a trip to Magnolia." I say, maybe she won't be mad.

"MAGNOLIA! THAT IS 6 HOURS AWAY! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE THERE?" She yells and puts her fork down and looks at me with her ' _I'm going to a slap you if you say another thing about this_ ' look.

"Ugh, can you calm down and I will tell you it's a long story." I say nervously, mood swings do not suit Yukino.

She looks at me with her ' _fine, I'm listening_ ' look.

I sigh and start to tell her the story, "When I was 15, my mom had cancer and I got tested to see if I matched to donate stem cells to her, sadly I was not a match, but my results from the test are still registered in the stem cell donor bank in Magnolia and they found someone that I matched. I'm going there for a few days to donate my stem cells to save this person's life."

Her glare softens and she speaks, "so you are leaving me alone?"

"No, I was thinking you could either come with me or stay with Rogue." I say.

She looks at me and says, "I will go with you."

"Well if you come Rogue is going with us, so you will have someone with you."

She laughs and says, "why are you so protective?"

"Because I love you too much to lose you." I reply.

She chuckles and says, "I love you two."

I pull her in for a kiss and the baby goes wild.

I mile and think I'm so happy with my life.

 ***Natsu's pov***

I look at Zeref and he nods. We have finally caught up with Acnologia and we have been fighting him for about an hour and a half. We finally have him in the just right spot to try the unison raid. Acnologia is circling around us preparing for another attack as I grab Zeref's hand and focus on my magic. Zeref does the same thing and we become covered by a reddish-black glow.

"UNISON RAID!" We shout as he attacks again. Our attacks collide and all of us are blown backwards.

I know as soon as I land that is something is wrong, my vision starts to blur and I can't move at all. I try to speak, but it just comes out muffled and I try anyway. "Veerrraaaaaph." I hear ruffling to my right and then I black out.

 ***Zeref's pov***

Both Natsu and I are thrown back along with Acnologia. I start to move when I hear my brother, "Veerrraaaaaph."

Is he trying to call me? I get up as I fast as I can and immediately try to find him. I look to my right and see my brother in a horrific state. His body fell into a tree and did more damage to him then he did to the tree. I let my eyes travel up his body as I try to comprehend what I'm seeing. He is laying on the ground with his leg twisted in an awkward angle and I can see his knee cap bone. I can tell that something is wrong with his chest as it rises and falls, but doesn't come up as high, probably a lung problem. The worst thing is tree branch that sticks out the side of his neck. I walk over to him and kneel beside him. I need to move him and get him to a doctor, but first I must check on Acnologia.

I get up and walk towards the huge dragon sprawled in front of me. I can tell he is alive, but weak; he won't be able to fight for a very long time. He might not even live. I smile. I can't worry about him anymore. I need to help my brother.

I run over to him and put my hand on him. I hope I have enough magical energy to teleport us to Magnolia, if I don't he will die.

I close my eyes and concentrate, three seconds later I open them and look around. We are in a forest, but what forest?

I decide to hold my hand up and shoot red sparks into the air.I hold my hand up for what seems like a minute and see no one. I look at Natsu and hope someone saw me, I crawl up beside a tree and I pass out from exhaustion.

 ***Gray's pov***

I'm in town walking hand-in-hand with Juvia normally we would already be at the guild, but we have some big news to tell our friends and we are nervous. We are about to turn around and head that way when I see red sparks fly into the air and they don't stop. After 15 seconds, I look at Juvia and say, "run to the guild, someone is in trouble! I'm going to find those sparks. Tell them to hurry."

She nods and we run in opposite directions. The more I look at those sparks I think about flame brain and my stomach twists into knots. I try to think of something else, he is far from here with Zeref and he is fine.

I get to the forest in record time. The sparks stop when I get there and I yell out, "Who is here?" I hear no reply and walk in the direction of the sparks, after about 3 minutes I see who is in trouble and I run faster than I've ever ran before.

 ***Lucy's pov***

I'm sitting in the guild when suddenly I get this horrible taste in my mouth and I think about Natsu. Something is wrong!

Just then Juvia sprints into the guild and yells, "EVERYONE! SOMETHING IS WRONG! Gray-sama and I were walking in the town when we saw red sparks in the forest. Gray ran off to find out what it is and he told me to come get everyone." Then she sprints back out the door.

Everyone puts down their drinks and run. Gajeel tells Levy to stay and she nods. I hand Nash to her and start to run when someone stops me. "No Lucy, you stay!" Demands Laxus.  
"No, my intuition is telling me that this has something to do with natsu, I'M GOING!"

Laxus knows there is no point in arguing with me so he agrees"Fine, but no fighting." He says. I nod and follow him. I look around and see Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, Freed, Lisanna, Bixlow, Elfman, Wendy, and Romeo. Running in front of us. When we get to the forest, we don't see anything.

Juvia yells frantically, "GRAY-SAMA".

"I'm over here! Follow my voice," he yells out. "WENDY! If you're there PLEASE HURRY!" Gray screams.

Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, and I take off full speed towards the direction of his voice. When I get where I can see him I blood-curdling scream involuntarily escapes my mouth and I fall to my knees. Leaned up against a tree is Zeref, he looks like he passed out and right beside him is Natsu. Gray is kneeling beside him. I retain my composure and run to my husband's side as Wendy gets on the other side and begins to examine him. I'm crying uncontrollably and Gray wraps his arms around me and lets me cry into his shoulder. We both keep our eyes on Wendy as more people crowd around us. I watch as Wendy pulls the stick from Natsu's neck and begins to heal him. I hear background noise like some people talking about leaving to tell ones left at the guild what is wrong and some about how to move him, but the only thing I'm focused on is Natsu.

After what seemed like forever, Wendy speaks, "I've done all I can do here, let's move them both to the guild and I can do more there. Laxus, get Zeref and Gray pick up Natsu gently."

Gray nods and I stand up as he picks Natsu up and we hurry back to the guild. As we walk back, Wendy comes to my side, "I'm gonna have to do surgery on his leg and his lung is punctured. I don't know if he will make it, but I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure he doesn't die." I nod and we both walk silently.

 **[5 hours later]**

Laxus called the doctor when we first got back and helped me reschedule the radiation appointment for next week. I sat down with Levy and played with Nash. I ask myself. What would I do if I lost him?

I'm sitting in the guild hall trying not think about Natsu, when Wendy out from the infirmary and walks over to me. "The surgery was successful and he is still unconscious, but you go in. Also, Zeref is awake and he is asking to talk to you."

I look at Levy and she nods, giving me silent affirmation that she will take care of Nash for me. I sprint upstairs and run into the infirmary. I look around and see them. In the back right corner are two occupied beds. I walk over and sit beside Natsu.

"Hi Lucy." Says Zeref weakly.

Without looking I say, "What happened Zeref?"

"We were fighting Acnologia and performed the unison raid, but it hit one of Acnologia's attacks and we all flew backwards. Acnologia was still breathing when I used the last of my magic to teleport us out, but if he survives he won't have the same strength he had for at least 8 months. Natsu hit a tree when he fell."

"Thank you for bringing him back." I say as I found Natsu's hand and latched on to it.

"Your welcome. I'm going to sleep, but take care of him. Ok?"

I nod and give all my full attention to Natsu.

I stayed there for hours. I don't know what time it was, but I know it was the middle of the night, when I heard someone talking, "L-lu-lu-luce".

I yawn as I wake up and look over at Natsu and smile when I realize he is awake. "NATSU!" I scream and jump up wrapping my arms around him.

I don't think he knows what's going on, but he manages to put his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder. "I-I was so s-sc-scar-red, I-I al-most lost you Nat-su. Please don't leave me."

I get off him and sit back in my chair. "I-I won't. W-what h-hap-en-ed?" He asks.

"You were thrown into a tree when you attacked Acnologia. You almost didn't make it, but Zeref brought you here." I say and then point to Zeref sleeping in the bed on the other side of me.

Natsu looked at his brother and sighed, "We-el, I-I g-guess I-I w-w-i-ill h-have to th-thank him." Natsu says. I nod and stand up to go get Wendy, but a hand stops me.

"D-don't-t l-lea-ve." Says Natsu.

"I'm just going to get Wendy. I will be right back." I say and escape his grasp. I run downstairs and see the guild is practically empty except for about 7 people. Laxus is sitting at the bar with his back to me; Gray and Juvia are passed out at a table in the corner; Erza and Jellal are at the table right beside them, I can't tell if either are awake; and Gajeel is passed out in a chair by the right wall; but at the table across from Gray and Juvia lays my target. I walk over to Wendy and wake her up.

"Huh? What's going on?" She says.

"Wendy, it's me, Natsu is wake."

Wendy looks at me and weakly stands up and we hurry towards the infirmary. Wendy walks in immediately goes to Natsu and sits down beside him. "Natsu, I'm so glad you're awake. Does anything hurt?" She asks him.

"J-jus-st m-my ch-che-est." He stammers.

Wendy immediately puts her hand over his chest and closes her eyes. A minute later she opens them and looks up, "Well Natsu, you did have a punctured lung and it looks like it isn't fully healed. Let me try some of my magic." She looks back down and goes to work, about eight minute later she looks at Natsu and says "how do you feel?"

"Better, Wendy. Thanks." He says.

"Anytime Natsu. Now I want you to rest. No getting out of bed for 5 days, your leg still needs to heal. You are very lucky I did not have to cut it off. Do you understand?" She says.

Natsu groans.

"I'll make sure he stays in bed." I say.

"Well I'm going home, you should probably wake everyone downstairs and let them know he is ok so they can go home." She says.

I nod and just as I start out the door Natsu asks, "Who is here?"

"Our team and a few others." I say and walk out the door. I walk over to Laxus first since he is still awake, "He up?" Laxus asks.

"Yea." I say.  
"Your staying here?" He asks.

I nod.  
"Well I'm going home to Mira, I will come see Natsu in the morning." He says and gives me a hug before leaving.

I walk over to Gajeel next wondering why he stayed? I barely touch him and he shoots up. "WHAT! WHO IS TRYING TO TOUCH ME?" He screams.

"Ssssh!" I say and point to the sleeping people.

He realizes where he is and speaks quieter, "I'm guessing Flame Head is awake?"

I nod and he stands up.

"Well, I'm going home. I stayed because Shrimp wouldn't go home unless I stayed to tell her if that Idiot would be ok." He snaps.

As he walks out I look at him ask, "Did she take Nash with her?"

"Yea, we will bring him back to y'all in the morning? I'm not to pumped about it, but Shrimp says I need to practice being around kids since we will have one in 8 months." Says Gajeel as he walks out the door.

I laugh and turn towards everyone else. I go to approach Gray and Juvia fist when I realize Juvia is gone. I look around and then I hear a vomiting sound. I run toward the bathroom and grab Juvia's hair as she heaves again. A minute later, she turns around and looks up at me. "Are you ok Juvia?" I ask.

Juvia blushes, but speaks. "Yes, Juvia is fine. Is Natsu ok?" She says.

"Yea, he just woke up I came down to let everyone know so they can go home and realized you were missing." I say.

"Well I will go wake Gray-Sama." She says standing back up, but I stop her.

"What is going on Juvia. You're acting like you are hiding something."

Juvia looks embarrassed, but speaks, "w-well Gray-sama and I are w-waiting t-to t-tell everyone t-tod-day, but I guess I-I h-have to say it now."

"What are you saying Juvia?" I ask.

She looks away before speaking again. "Juvia and Gray-Sama are going to be parents!"

I smile trying to be quiet and wrap her in a hug. "That is awesome. You guys will be great parents."

She looks back at me and smiles, "just don't say anything to anyone. Juvia and Gray-Sama will tell the guild soon."

I put my hand up to my mouth and move it like I'm locking a door and then throw the air. "My lips are sealed. Come on, we should go wake the others."

She giggles before nodding and we both walk into the hall. I walk over with juvia and she gently shakes Gray awake, "Gray-Sama. Natsu is awake!" She says.

Gray bolts up and looks at me. "Can I go see him for a minute?" He asks.

"Yea, just for a second, but we should wake Erza and Jellal first."

Gray shivers at the thought of waking Erza and I walk over and tap Jellal on the shoulder. He holds his head up slowly and looks at me, "How is Natsu?"

"He is awake, I came to get everyone up, so you guys can go home." I say.

He nods and looks over at Erza. He sighs before ever so lightly touching the top of her head. Her head snaps up and she starts to speak, "WHO DARE- Jellal. Why are we still at the guild?"

He doesn't respond, but a second later she turns to me, "How is Natsu?"

"Fine, he is awake. Gray is gonna go up and see him. Do you want to?"

She shakes her head. "No, I will see him in the morning. I'm much too tired to see him now! Good night Lucy." Then she grabs Jellal's hand and they walk out the door.

I follow Gray and Juvia who have already started in the direction of the infirmary, but just as we reach the stairs Gray turns around to look at me. "How did you wake Juvia up first? She is a hard person to wake up, usually I have to wake her?" He asks.

I look at him cautiously and start to answer, but I'm interrupted, "She didn't Wake me up Gray-Sama. Juvia was already awake."

Gray's eyes widen, "Yes, I know that you and Juvia are going to have a child and I am so happy for you guys. I won't say a word to anyone and don't blame Juvia. She only told me because I found her in the bathroom sick."

"Thanks Lucy." Says Gray and he wraps me in a hug.

I smile and we go to walking again, "Is this the reason you have been playing with my son more?"

He laughs and says, "Maybe."

Juvia laughs and says, "Why you getting practice Gray-Sama?"

He blushes and doesn't anything.

"Well if you want to you and Juvia can babysit Nash anytime you want? Jus call first." I say giggling as we reach the infirmary door.

"I'll remember that," says Gray as he opens the door to the infirmary.

He walks straight over to Natsu and sits down beside him. I stand by the end of the bed and Juvia goes and stands behind Gray.

"How you feeling Hot Head?" Gray asks.

Natsu who was looking out the window and didn't realize we were here looks at him and says, "You worried about me, Ice Prick? I'm fine!"

"No, I just wanted to ask. So did you kill Acnologia?" He asks.

"No, but he is out of commission for a long time." Says Natsu.

 ***Gray's pov***

Gray nods and looks around before reaching his hand out and pointing towards an empty bed saying, "Ice-Make BLOCK!"

Everyone looks towards the bed and while they are all distracted no one notices me giving natsu a quick hug and saying, "I'm glad you're fine, Flame Brain. Don't do that again"

I jump back as Lucy and Juvia turn around. "Why did you do that Gray?" Says Lucy.

"Because I wanted to, now let's go Juvia."

I grab her hand pull her from the room before anyone else asks me questions.

 ***Natsu's pov***

"That was weird." Says Luce.

"Yea it was." I say.

I would never admit it, but I consider Gray my best friend after Luce. I know he worries for me.

Lucy's voice draws me from my thoughts as she walks towards the bed. "I'm tired, Natsu."

She lays down beside me and I wrap my arms around he. We both fall asleep in the next five minutes. Her head on my shoulder and my arms all around her. I have such a great life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys so I have been super busy and so I'm really sorry, this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 13**

 ***Lucy's pov***

It has been two days and Natsu claims he is dying. He hasn't left the infirmary since he got here because his leg is still healing. I am currently sitting and listening to him complain when the infirmary doors open.

"Hey Natsu," says Wendy.

"Wendy when can I leave this bed?"

Wendy ignores him and starts to examine him. She smiles when she is done and says, "I don't know Natsu. Maybe if you use a wheelchair you can go to the balcony." She says and points to an old wheel chair in the back of the room.

"I ain't using that." He says.

"Then stay there Natsu." Says Wendy as she turns to me. "Lucy, Levy wanted me to tell you that she wants you to come downstairs, Nash is calling for you."

I follow Wendy out the door as Natsu says, "Luce, come back!"

I walk away and go downstairs. I know he will be fine, but I also know he can be an idiot at times. Before walking over to Levy I walk over to Gray.

"Would you mind going upstairs and helping Natsu hobbe to his wheelchair, so he can get out of the infirmary and stop driving me nuts?" I ask.

Gray nods and walks upstairs. Juvia is on the other side of the guild talking to Erza.

 ***Gray's pov***

The flame brain idiot has been getting on everyones nerves, but it has been quiet with him stuck up here. As I walk in the room, I see Natsu start trying to get out of bed. I run over to him and grab his arm. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?" I ask.

"No I'm just going to that stupid wheelchair." He says.

I laugh and start to help him walk there and we are halfway there when I ask him something, "What's it like to be dad?"

Natsu stops walking and looks at me, "Why do you wanna know? Wait are you and Juvia?"

I nod and he smiles. "Congrats man! It is the best thing that ever happened to me besides Luce. You will sometimes get mad at him or feel like trading him because all he does is scream, but you won't."

I nod and help Natsu to the balcony, happy about our talk.


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so this isn't a new chapter, I just want to let you guys know that I'm taking a break from writing for a few weeks. I'm doing this because I have finals coming up in about 2 weeks and I need to focus on my school work and a few last minute scholarships. I love you guys and I promise as soon as I'm free I will post an extra long chapter. I'm really sorry if this upsets any of you, but I just can't seem to find the time to write. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving and I am really going to miss writing, but I promise I will be back. See you guys in a few weeks.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Chapter 14** ***Sting's pov***

I'm sitting in the waiting room of Magnolia General hospital with Yukino and my best friend, Rogue Cheney. I was going to come to the appointment alone, but Yukino insisted on coming and with her mood swings the way they are, I asked Rogue to tag along. Suddenly I hear someone call my name and look up to see a blonde nurse staring at me. I get up and my entourage follows me back to a small room. As she closes the door she lets me know the doctor will be in soon. I barely sit down on the bed when an older man, who I assume is the doctor comes into the room and introduces himself.

"Hi I'm Dr. Michael Lander's, I'm Mrs. Dragneel's oncologist."

I shook the man's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, I am Sting Eucliffe and this is my wife Yukino and my best friend Rogue Cheney." I pointed to my entourage as I spoke.

The doctor then shook their hands before motioning for us to sit down. "Now Mr. Eucliffe, today I will tell you about the procedure that must take place for us to collect the stem cells we need and then you will have to sign the consent forms. Alright." I nod and listen closely. "The procedure is called bone marrow harvest. It is performed in an operating room under normal anesthesia so you won't feel pain. We will remove the stem cells from the back of your hip bone with a large needle and we will continue until we have removed enough. It normally takes 1 to 2 hours and the body will replace your cells in 4 to 6 weeks. Afterwards, you will be taken to a recovery room and will most likely leave the hospital the same day. The procedure may causing bruising and aching around you hip, and you can take tylenol for that, you also may have to take an iron pill for a week, but you should be back to your normal activities in 2 to 3 days, most are. There aren't any risks and complications are rare. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Eucliffe, Mr. Cheney, do any of you have any questions?"

I look back to see them shaking their heads and answer the doctor. "Just bring the papers in here so I can sign them."

"You sure? Once you sign them, we will officially set a date for the surgery."

I nodded and he left the room and came back two minutes later with a clipboard full of papers. It took me almost 30 minutes to sort through all of them, but once I had finished I gave them to a nurse and the doctor came back in the room.

"You are officially a blood marrow donor. Now we must discuss when we will setup the surgery."

 **I know I promised you guys a long chapter, but I've been really busy with the holidays and my bf coming home for christmas, and my sister getting sick and I have a small case of writer's block. I promise I will write more soon, I just wanted to make sure you had a story to read and I feel bad for waiting this long to post. I love you guys and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa, or whatever you guys celebrate happy holidays** **I wanna apologize about it being messed up here is a fixed copy enjoy!!!**


	16. UPDATE! I'm sorry!

Hey guys I want to apologize for being to busy to be on fanfic. I also want to announce that I have lost ambition to write this story because it has been so long since I have looked at it, but i am not going to stop writing this story. I am going to rewrite this story and post the updates as quickly as I get the old chapters revised. I want to thank all of my readers who have stuck by me I promise I will write again I have just been really busy but i am out for the summer and i will devote as much time as i can to writing. Thank yall so much and I hope to have the rewrite story up soon. I love you guys.


End file.
